


Falling inside the black

by Lalayt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Снятие заклятия Локи ничего не изменило в Клинте, и это подтолкнуло его уйти из Мстителей, чтобы отыскать нового работодателя. Удивительно (или не очень), но им стала Гидра и теперь Клинт должен поработать в паре с ее самым дорогим и секретным оружием. Разве может что-то пойти не так?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 7





	1. Пролог

Один год назад.

\- Каков будет приказ?

Солдат замер за плечом Бартона, но тот не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. Нью-Йорк – красивый, но не самый его любимый город – застыл, словно не веря, что все кончилось. Конечно, это ненадолго и спустя секунды люди начнут выбираться из укрытий, в воздухе разнесутся крики раненых, послышатся гудки пожарных машин, сирены скорых. Так бывает всегда. Совсем скоро город восстановится, большинство, за повседневными делами, позабудут о случившемся, и никто даже не подумает, что все могло бы быть совсем иначе. Ими мог бы править величайший из богов.

«Величайший ли? Он позволил себя победить!»

\- Сэр.

Голос солдата звучал спокойно, но вопросительно и Бартон, наблюдая, как Старк и Роджерс берут на прицел лежащего Локи, встряхнулся. Его люди не виноваты, что их бог оказался слаб. Они должны быть спасены, и он об этом позаботится. Если больше не кому.

\- Отступаем, - коротко приказал он и вдруг застонал, хватаясь за голову. 

Виски неожиданно пронзила сильнейшая боль, перед глазами потемнело и Клинт даже был вынужден схватиться руками за парапет, чтобы не упасть. 

\- С вами все в порядке?

Чужая рука на плече ощущалась неуместно, но Бартон позволил подчиненному такую вольность. Главным образом потому, что не в состоянии был помешать. Боль отступала – медленно, словно грозилась прихлынуть снова и было страшно двигаться, и даже моргать, но позволить себе лишнюю минуту промедления Клинт не мог, а потому сцепил зубы и выпрямился, и повернулся к солдату.

\- Ох, – отшатнулся тот, испуганно моргая.  
\- Что? – уставился на него Бартон.  
\- Ваши глаза, сэр.

Бартон был готов к тому, что окажется, что его глаза вытекли от боли, а видит он лишь потому, что продолжает действовать заклинание Локи, но коснувшись лица, понял, что глаза на месте. Тогда что не так?

\- Ну! – понукнул он подчиненного. – Долго стоять будешь? Я приказываю отступать. Сбор в обычном месте.  
\- Есть.

Солдат коротко кивнул, развернулся и бросился к выходу с крыши, параллельно отдавая короткие команды с помощью передатчика. Можно было не сомневаться через минуту в здании не останется ни одного человека из отряда Бартона. Он их хорошо вышколил, жаль будет расставаться, но выхода нет. Поражение Локи значило для каждого из его людей необходимость как можно глубже залечь на дно. 

«Возможно, для меня тоже, - вдруг пришло ему в голову. – Уж точно не стоит отсвечивать в Нью-Йорке после того, как положил немало людей Капитана Америки. А впрочем, посмотрим».

Криво усмехнувшись, Клинт сложил лук, поправил опустевший колчан и, не тратя больше время на переживания по поводу потерпевшего поражение бога, выскользнул на усыпанную осколками стекла лестницу. Солнце преломлялось в них, разбрасывая в стороны яркие лучи и Клинт, выругавшись, прикрыл рукой глаза, потом опустил ладонь и, не обращая внимания на выступившие слезы, вгляделся в свое отражение. Вот теперь ему стало ясно, что именно ошеломило его подчиненного. Глаза больше не отблескивали прозрачно-голубым льдом. Они снова были привычными, серыми, а это значило…

\- Локи больше не имеет надо мной власти, - вслух проговорил Клинт, пока еще не понимания, что именно чувствует. – Больше никто не имеет надо мной власти.

Перепрыгнув через стекло, он побежал вниз по лестнице, и несколько гражданских и охранник, встретившихся на его пути, попытались слиться со стеной, только чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание, так холодна и остра была его улыбка.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Эй, Ястреб! Тебя командир вызывает.

Бартон отвлекся от перебирания стрел и хмуро взглянул на ухмыляющегося Рамлоу.

\- И?  
Наверное, в его лице мелькнуло что-то пугающее, потому что Брок мгновенно перестал улыбаться и вскинул руки ладонями вперед, словно Клинт собирался в него выстрелить. Ну, только что назад и в сторону не отпрыгнул, уходя с линии огня.

\- Мое дело передать, Ястреб, - негромко сказал он, настороженно следя за Бартоном. – А ты уж сам разбирайся.  
\- Ага.

Клинт кивнул, аккуратно сложил стрелы в колчан и легко вскочил на ноги. На поведение Рамлоу он ни капли не обижался. Что поделать, мелькало в нем что-то такое, время от времени, что заставляло людей думать, будто он сейчас вырвет им сердце голыми руками. Наверное, прощальный подарок Локи – Бартон предпочитал не задумываться.

\- Разберусь.

Брок отступил в сторону, давая ему пройти, а потом сказал в спину то, что Бартон совершенно не ожидал услышать, учитывая его испуг.

\- Мы с ребятами собираемся выпить в «Елке». Если хочешь, присоединяйся.  
\- Принято, - помедлив, отозвался Клинт, но не обернулся.

Ни в какой бар он идти не собирался, но в глубине души был благодарен Рамлоу, что тот все еще не сдается и – сколько уже? Месяца четыре? – пытается наладить контакт между ним и Страйком. Поначалу Клинт думал, что он так хочет что-то у него вызнать и прямо сказал, что уже больше года как никого из старой команды не видел и ничего про них не знает. Потом он решил, что это начальник дал Рамлоу задание – следить за бывшим Мстителем, хотел было вмазать, но передумал (можно подумать, хороший удар хоть раз помогал окончательно избавиться от слежки). Теперь же Клинт попросту не знал, что предположить.

\- Просто пиво! – еще раз выкрикнул ему вслед Рамлоу и Клинт вдруг ощутил, что хочет ему верить. Пусть это и вправду будет «просто пиво». Бывает же? Или не в его жизни?

После падения Локи, после Нью-Йорка, Клинту пришлось скрываться, пусть даже, в самом начале, и не от своей, теперь, бывшей команды. Впрочем, он с самого начала не верил в обещания Роджерса и знал, что его присутствие в Мстителях долго скрывать не получится. Человеку же, который подстрелил, пусть даже с разной степенью летальности, двадцать три бойца Щита, глупо рассчитывать на снисхождение, а провести за решеткой пару десятков лет как-то не входило в планы Бартона. К тому же – и это Клинт принял, к своему удивлению, очень легко, и избавляться не спешил – Локи, пусть и исчезнув, оставил ему кое-что в наследство.

«Что тебе нужно?» - спросил как-то его бог.  
«Хаос», - не колеблясь ответил Клинт.

И сейчас он бы ответил также. Стремление разрушать, нести хаос в привычный обычным людям мир, жило в нем, заставляло дышать и бороться, и Клинт чувствовал, что не в силах от этого отказаться. Да и зачем? Все, что ему требовалось – всего лишь сменить нанимателя. Именно так он и поступил. Ушел на дно, залег глубже самого глубокого радара, а потом, по прошествии месяцев, аккуратно всплыл. Залег бы на дольше, да деньги почти кончились, так что Клинт решил впредь быть экономнее, а пока осторожно дал понять, что ищет работу.

Впрочем, вот тут, правда, едва не вышла осечка. Клинт долго смеялся, поняв, что Щит и Гидра – суть одно. А потом пожал плечам и выбросил все из головы. Гидра стремится установить в мире свой порядок, а это значит, что в процессе понадобится устроить немного хаоса. Клинт был готов с этим помочь. Тем более, что платили ему не в пример лучше, чем в Щите. Хотя, не все, нет, не все было идеально.

\- У Старка наконечники были получше, молчу уже про разнообразие, - сказал он, входя в кабинет и плотно закрывая за собой двери.  
\- Я прикажу отделу разработки обратить на это внимание, - в тон ему отозвался мужчина за столом. – Но вы должны понимать, мистер Бартон, что ваше оружие столь специфическое, что обязательно привлечет внимание, а ведь нам не нужны лишние проблемы.  
\- Ну, насколько я понимаю, Гидра очень неплохо умеет решать проблемы, – пожал плечами Клинт.  
\- Несомненно, - помедлив, кивнул мужчина. – А теперь присядьте, пожалуйста, мистер Бартон.

Александр Пирс был легендой в Гидре и каждый, кого он вызывал в свой кабинет старался выполнять его приказания быстро, и беспрекословно, так что Клинт без лишних слов уселся и приготовился слушать. Правда, в отличие от остальных посетителей – некоторые из которых, позже, окончили свой путь глубоко в подвалах - его не смутило то, что Пирс несколько долгих мгновений сверлил его взглядом. Наверное, тот это понял, потому что вздохнул и отвернулся к окну. Бартон ждал.

\- Признаться, мистер Бартон, я был удивлен, когда узнал, что один из Мстителей принят на службу Гидре.  
\- Бывший мститель, - равнодушно поправил его Клинт.  
\- Я был уверен, что это или глупая шутка, или…

Пирс замялся, подбирая слово.

\- Подстава – подсказал ему Клинт и, все также равнодушно, пожал плечами. – На вашем месте я решил бы также. Позвольте сказать, что был удивлен не меньше, когда меня наняли.  
\- Думаю, вы понимаете…

По губам Пирса скользнула тонкая улыбка.

\- Что вы следите за мной? – приподнял брови Клинт. – Я был бы разочарован, если бы это оказалось не так. Даже Щит держит своих сотрудников на коротком поводке. Гидра же…  
\- Гидра – не Щит, - мягко перебил его Пирс. – Мы готовы оказать некоторым нашим соратникам некоторую степени доверия.  
\- Перестаньте, Пирс, - ухмыльнулся Бартон. – Я никогда не поверю, что вхожу в их число.  
\- И вас это не беспокоит?

Наверное, новичков (а скорее всего и не только их) проницательный взгляд Пирса заставлял чувствовать себя неуютно. Бартон же не ощутил ничего, только легкую досаду от того, что разговор, кажется, затянется. Он перевел взгляд в окно, за которым уже начинало садиться солнце.

\- В моем разуме хозяйничал бог, мистер Пирс, - наконец, сказал он. – Поверьте, после такого меня мало что обеспокоит.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Пирс, выглядя странно довольным. – Именно такой человек и нужен нам для новой операции.

Если он ожидал, что Бартон козырнет и прокричит «Служу Гидре», то он должен был быть разочарован. Клинт ничем не показал ни радости, ни недовольства, лишь снова перевел на него взгляд, показывая, что слушает.

\- У Гидры есть важный актив, - заговорил Пирс. – Вы могли слышать о нем. Его кодовое имя – Агент.

Клинт нахмурился, роясь в памяти, а потом распахнул глаза и даже невольно выпрямился. Судя по выражению лица Пирса, такая реакция была ему приятна. Бартону, впрочем, было наплевать.

\- Агент? Романова рассказывала о нем. Я был уверен, что он работает на русских.  
\- Уже нет.

Глаза Пирса так довольно блеснули, словно обстоятельства, того, как именно Агент сменил нанимателя, радовали его безмерно.

\- Теперь он с нами, но… - Пирс побарабанил пальцами по столу, – скажем так, у Агента есть кое-какие особенности поведения, поэтому он срабатывается не со всеми. Конечно, все решаемо и эти «особенности» купируются, но мы считаем, что для того, чтобы операция не оказалась под угрозой, Агенту нужно подобрать напарника, схожего по темпераменту. Наши аналитики уверены, что на данный момент, вы, агент Бартон, подходите лучше остальных.

Похвала – впрочем, вряд ли, конечно, это была она, скорее, банальная констатация факта – оставила Клинта равнодушным. Он лишь кивнул и спросил:

\- И что же это за операция, в которой Агенту вдруг понадобился напарник? Я слышал, что он всегда обходится без них, предпочитая действовать в одиночку.

Пирс снова побарабанил пальцами по столу, словно все еще не мог решиться, посвящать Бартона в детали или нет. 

«И нет может плохо для тебя закончиться», - сказал Клинту внутренний голос.

Но не успел он напрячься, как Пирс заговорил опять.

\- Несомненно, вы слышали о тройной границе, - уверенно сказал он.  
\- Да, - кивнул Клинт.  
\- У Гидры в том регионе всегда были свои интересы, - продолжил Пирс. – Есть и теперь, кое-кто нам мешает. Совсем недавно, крупная партия наркотиков, деньги от продажи которой должны были финансово поддержать несколько наших отделений в Центральной Африке, была захвачена парагвайцами. У них неожиданно образовался новый лидер и если со старым мы имели определенные договоренности, то новый оказался слишком идейным, и игнорирует их.   
\- Его нужно проучить.  
\- Именно так. Но не просто проучить. Посыл должен быть ясен каждому – имущество Гидры трогать нельзя.  
\- Кто занимается разработкой операции?

Вопрос был дежурный и Клинт был уверен, что в ответ услышит имя одного из аналитиков, но Пирс промолчал, словно задумался. Клинт ждал.

\- Эта операция… Скажем так, о ней знают очень немногие и так и должно остаться.  
\- Без проблем, - пожал плечами Бартон. – Разработкой занимаетесь вы?  
\- Все подробности знает Рамлоу.

Пирс не обратил внимания на его вопрос и Бартон решил больше не спрашивать. Тем более, по сути, ему было все равно. Еще ни один план на его памяти не сработал идеально, всегда приходится вносить коррективы в поле, так что какая разница.

\- А Агент? – вместо этого спросил он.  
\- Агент, - по губам Пирса скользнула улыбка. – Скажем так, Агент еще не совсем в том состоянии.

«Скажем так, скажем эдак. Что Щит, что Гидра – одна песня», - буркнул внутренний голос Бартона.

\- Он был ранен? – зачем-то спросил он.  
\- Что-то вроде того, - кивнул Пирс. – Итак, агент Бартон. По сути, эта операция ничем не отличается от тех, в которых вам уже доводилось участвовать под эгидой Гидры.  
\- Но мера воздействия на противника должна быть глубже, - закончил Клинт.  
\- Именно так.  
\- Но почему просто не поручить это Страйку? Мне кажется, Рамлоу и его ребята в состоянии осуществить воздействие любой глубины.  
\- В талантах Брока Рамлоу и его отряда у Гидры сомнений нет, - кивнул Пирс. – Но в данном случае требуется кто-то более аккуратный. Страйк – это бронированный кулак Гидры, но сейчас нам нужен не кулак, а, скорее, рапира. Кроме того, ваше оружие бесшумно, а по части искусства проникновения вам нет равных.

Клинт неожиданно вспомнил Наташу. Что ж, их взаимное сотрудничество принесло ему несомненную выгоду.

\- Я понял, - кивнул он, отгоняя лишние мысли. – Итак. Я должен скрытно проникнуть, полагаю, в хорошо укрепленное имение недружелюбного к Гидре наркоторговца и показать ему, что с нами ссориться не стоило. Так?  
\- Почти. Вы обеспечите бесшумное проникновение, а показывать будет Агент. Страйк же вас обоих прикроет и обеспечит отход и транспорт. И, агент Бартон, повторюсь – все должно быть проделано тихо и незаметно. У нашего недруга большая армия готовых умереть за него людей, но полномасштабная война в том регионе нам не нужна. Пока. Так что тихо и аккуратно, и не забудьте подобрать стрелы, чтобы не оставить даже намека.  
\- Но…  
\- Поверьте, неповторимая работа Агента отлично даст понять, чьих это рук дело.  
\- Принято, - четко ответил Клинт. – Могу быть свободен?  
\- Одну минуту, пожалуйста.

Александр Пирс сложил перед собой руки и внимательно взглянул на Клинта.

\- Как я уже говорил, я был удивлен, узнав, что один из Мстителей ищет работу в Гидре.  
\- Я искал работу вообще, - спокойно сказал Клинт. – Гидра просто предложила больше всех.  
\- Вас могли счесть шпионом, - заметил Пирс.  
\- После того, что я сделал? – позволил себе короткий смешок Бартон.  
\- Вы были околдованы.  
\- Не уверен, что это сыграло бы существенную роль при вынесении приговора. К тому же после того, как влияние Локи исчезло, я вдруг понял, что нам со Щитом не по пути. Их порядок мне не по вкусу. Слишком постный и правильный. Вот Гидра – другое дело. Да и платит лучше. Хотя, не могу не признать, что техническое оснащение в Щите все-таки было более современным.  
\- Это мы уже обсуждали, агент Бартон, - прохладно сказал Пирс. – Впрочем, если вы хотите снова увидеться со старыми товарищами…  
\- Нет. Я этого не хочу, - усмехнулся Клинт. – Будет здорово, если они не узнают, где я и чем занимаюсь. Особенно, Наташа.  
\- Да, агент Романова может быть опасна. К счастью, в настоящее время она находится в Средней Азии.  
\- Ну, Узбекистан, кажется, ей нравится.  
\- Что же, агент Бартон, - Александр Пирс бросил взгляд на часы и встал, - вся необходимая информация об операции находится у агента Рамлоу. Завтра, в 14 часов вам предстоит знакомство с Агентом. Надеюсь, вы произведете на него хорошее впечатление. От этого многое зависит.

Клинт поднялся на ноги, пожал протянутую Пирсом руку, по-военному четко развернулся и покинул кабинет. Все было сказано, операция впереди, а чувство, словно он только что прошел под куполом по тоненькой проволоке, должно было пройти через несколько минут.

Отыскать Рамлоу и выслушать все детали операции Клинт решил немедленно, но только подойдя к двери его кабинета вспомнил, что Страйк, в полном составе, собрался в баре неподалеку. «Ёлка». Довольно мрачное заведение, которое держал один из бывших бойцов Страйка – удивительный пример того, что некоторым своим служакам Гидра позволяла уйти на пенсию. Бартон сначала ждал, что «Ёлка» со дня на день прогорит, ведь невозможно удержаться на плаву лишь за счет Страйка, но потом увидел, как в заведение валом валит народ из окрестных офисов (большинство из этих людей отличались явной военной выправкой, несмотря на дорогие костюмы), и передумал.

Что ж, пиво в баре и правда было хорошим. Другое дело, что появляться в таких модных местах Бартон в последнее время не любил. Как бы его не зазывали, осторожность была сильнее, в конце концов, Щит тоже располагался недалеко. Вот только сегодня у Клинта, похоже, не было выбора. С Рамлоу нужно поговорить до завтрашнего утра и, тем более, до встречи с Агентом.

\- Ну, Ёлка, так Ёлка, - вздохнул Клинт и нажал кнопку лифта.

В баре было шумно, но, к удивлению Бартона, не накурено. Видать и сюда все-таки докатились веяния, от которых уже давно страдали курильщики по всему миру. Клинту было все равно, он не курил, но знал, что некоторые парни из Страйка балуются. На его взгляд лучше было иногда курнуть травы. Ну и выпить – это уж несомненно. С другой стороны, в дыму легче было бы остаться совершенно незамеченным, а так в его сторону не поглядывали только совсем пьяные. Причем, даже гражданские, что немедленно вызвало у Клинта приступ паранойи и вопросы о фирмах, в которых эти люди работают. Впрочем, у Гидры много «деток». Странно ли, что некоторых из них она держит поближе к себе?

Стол Страйка оказался у самой стены, прямо напротив входа, так что любой вошедший немедленно мог быть оценен с точки зрения потенциальной опасности. Бартона это не волновало. Захоти он, и с легкостью расправится почти с любым в зале. Кроме, возможно, того же Страйка. Вот тут придется повозиться.

\- Парни, - старательно улыбнувшись, кивнул он и со странным облегчением поймал ответные улыбки.

После случая с Локи, Клинту стало сложно выражать эмоции. Улыбки, смех, ирония – все то, что раньше он считывал безошибочно и с легкостью отсылал обратно, ему не стало сложно понимать это, но вот выражать… Он больше не видел в этом смысла, но сейчас все вроде вышло как надо.

\- Рамлоу, поговорить бы, - сказал он, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Так сразу? – приподнял брови тот. – А выпить? А потанцевать?  
\- Ну, можно и выпить, - подумав, согласился Бартон. – А танцевать будешь не меня.

Ответом ему был громкий смех и один из бойцов отодвинул стул, приглашая Клинта садиться.

Четыре пинты темного спустя, когда веселье стало немного более бурным, а парни принялись делиться подробностями давних операций, Бартон все-таки кивнул Рамлоу, показывая на выход и встал. За столом говорили громко, но большинство ребят все-таки проводили их взглядами, отчего Клинт испытал прилив странной гордости, будто сам их тренировал. Жаль только, что их уход заметили не все. Очень жаль.

На улице было уже довольно темно и ощутимо прохладно. Сентябрь это вам не май, но Клинт с удовольствием вдохнул свежий воздух и жестом отклонил предложенную Броком сигарету. Тот кивнул и спрятал пачку в карман.

\- Стивенс и Олридж, - сказал Бартон, глядя в небо.  
\- Тоже заметил? – Рамлоу покачал головой и вздохнул. – Все собираюсь написать докладную Пирсу, но они все же хорошие солдаты.  
\- Хороших солдат вокруг полно, - равнодушно отозвался Клинт. – Гидре нужны лучшие. Но это дело твое. Я бы хотел обсудить завтрашний день.  
\- К тебе или ко мне? – деловито спросил Брок.

Клинт подумал и пожал плечами.

\- Тогда к тебе, - решил Рамлоу. – У меня уже неделю уборщица не приходила.  
\- Убил ее кота? – лениво поинтересовался Бартон, направляясь к машине.  
\- Трахнул ее сына, - ухмыльнулся Брок, шагая следом.

С Рамлоу Клинту было просто. Они оба были солдатами, оба имели определенные потребности, которые – и надо сказать довольно приятно – удовлетворяли друг с другом.

«А я думал, ты и в постели ледышка», - с удивлением сказал Брок после самой первой их ночи, а Клинт только улыбнулся и ничего не ответил.

Не говорить же, на самом деле, правду? Что только в постели, только в сексе Бартон чувствовал себя по-настоящему прежним? Нет, такие тайны стоит засунуть куда-нибудь поглубже и забыть.

\- Итак, Агент.

Клинт довольно потянулся, ощущая, как остывает разгоряченное, покрытое потом тело, но накрываться одеялом не стал.

\- Агент, - задумчиво протянул Рамлоу. – Вот уж не думал, что Пирс решится сделать тебя его напарником.  
\- А что, он такой требовательный? – спросил Клинт, переворачиваясь на живот.

Вместо ответа Рамлоу некоторое время пристально смотрел на него, а потом спросил:  
\- Что ты о нем знаешь?

Пожав плечами, Клинт быстро перечислил тот немногое, что слышал от Наташи.

\- А я-то думал, он верен русским, - слегка удивленно закончил он.  
\- Верен… - хмыкнул Рамлоу, - тут речь о верности даже не идет, Хоукай. Если бы с тобой или со мной обращались так, как с Агентом, мы бы тоже были… верными. Агент, ну или Зимний Солдат, кому уж как нравится, он, скорее, оружие, чем человек.  
\- А разве не так со всеми нами? – усмехнулся Клинт.

Рамлоу на его улыбку не ответил. Помолчал, точно решая что-то про себя, а потом заговорил. И чем больше он говорил, тем шире у Клинта раскрывались глаза, тем сильнее рос внутри него комок чего-то странного, чему он пока не мог найти названия. А потом вдруг понял, будто его мысли осветила молния – это был страх и его немедленно нужно было подавить.

«Это вовсе не так, как с Локи, - сказал он себе твердо. – С тобой они так не поступят. Хотя бы потому, что заморозка тебя убьет».

\- Значит, завтра его достанут из криокамеры, - негромко сказал Клинт, когда Рамлоу закончил.  
\- Приведут в порядок и отправят на задание, - кивнул Брок.  
\- А для своих он опасен?

Клинт не знал, что спросить, но внутреннее чутье буквально кричало о том, что молчать сейчас нельзя. Проверяет его Рамлоу или нет, но показывать, что рассказ о несчастном Агенте его зацепил, не стоит.

\- Да, думаю, вы сработаетесь, - вдруг ухмыльнулся Брок. – Еще не встречал человека, который, узнав о судьбе Агента был бы настолько спокоен, да еще и сразу же бы забеспокоился о потенциальной опасности. Локи выжег, прости, заморозил в тебе всю жалость? Ты поэтому не остался во Мстителях? Понимаю, рядом с Кэпом это было бы заметно. Кстати, а знаешь… - Рамлоу оборвал сам себя. – Хотя, нет, об этом я точно пока говорить не стану, сам скоро увидишь.

Клинт только пожал плечами. По сути, ему было все равно, что там еще скрывает Рамлоу. Главное, он не показал, насколько сильным был прилив чего-то, что Бартон запоздало смог идентифицировать как жалость. Она охватила его на короткое время и исчезла. Впрочем, в его работе жалости не было места и в чем-то Брок был прав, возможно и поэтому Клинт не остался с Мстителями. Вот они-то как раз жалеть умели и, когда стало ясно, что пусть заклятье Локи и исчезло, в самом Клинте это ничего не изменило, к нему подошел даже Халк! Его пожалело большое зеленое чудовище! Сам же Клинт не чувствовал ничего. Может быть, он ушел еще и поэтому.

Чувства стали возвращаться гораздо позже и очень медленно – удовольствие от секса, наслаждение вкусной едой, ярость битвы, ненависть, а вот жалости не было. До сих пор. Видно, история Агента действительно так сильно задела его, что пробила, пусть и на миг, ледяной панцирь. А ведь есть что-то еще, о чем Рамлоу не захотел говорить!

«Нужно будет держать себя в руках», - подумал Клинт, а вслух спросил:

\- Так что там с операцией-то?  
\- Да, сейчас это важнее, - чуть разочарованно отозвался Рамлоу.

Клинт поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и приготовился слушать.

\- Что же, дело, кажется, верное, - сказал он чуть позже, когда Брок закончил. – Обычное проникновение, без лишних жертв и взрывов. Не понимаю я, в чем особенность этого задания. Ну, помимо цели.

Рамлоу внимательно взглянул на Клинта и тот едва подавил вспышку раздражения.

\- Да помню я, что Агент должен сработать грязно, чтобы донести мысль, что Гидре перечить не стоит, но хоть убей, не пойму, что здесь такого.  
\- Это ты еще не знаешь, как умеет работать Агент, - негромко сказал Рамлоу.  
\- Я думал, Страйк не напугать выпущенными кишками, - поднял бровь Клинт.  
\- Не напугать, - помолчав, кивнул Брок.

Клинт, чувствуя, что раздражение вот-вот прорвется, встал с кровати и потянулся. Это был сигнал и Рамлоу хорошо его понял.

\- Что, даже кофе не нальешь? – хмыкнул он, потянувшись за одеждой.  
\- Два часа ночи, - в тон ему отозвался Бартон. – Еще поспать успеешь.

Он знал, где живет Брок и знал, что до дома тому добираться минут сорок. С другой стороны, ночью дороги пусты, доедет быстрее, а спать с кем-то в одной постели Клинт так и не привык.

\- Ну, тогда до встречи на базе, - кивнул Рамлоу, переступая порог.  
\- Ага, - безразлично отозвался Клинт и захлопнул за ним дверь.

Упав на кровать, он еще некоторое время перебирал в голове детали предстоящей операции, но просчетов не нашел. И все же, что-то его беспокоило. Что-то невнятное, неясное, царапало сознание, но Бартон никак не мог ухватить и вытащить эту занозу.

\- Твоя интуиция всегда была сильна, мой Ястреб, - услышал он вдруг.  
\- Ты?

Клинт дернулся, собираясь скатиться с кровати, но понял, что не может пошевелиться. Локи, возникший из пустоты перед ним, улыбнулся и, брезгливо откинув в сторону простыню, присел.

\- Ты слишком увлекся служением Хаосу, - немного грустно сказал он, глядя на Клинта. – Но скоро это закончится.  
\- Что?

Клинт дернулся было вперед, но пошевелиться опять не вышло.

\- Ты собираешься меня убить?

Локи рассмеялся, будто льдинки по полу рассыпал.

\- Не я, мой Ястреб. Не я.

Неожиданно Локи оказался так близко, что Клинт невольно попытался отшатнуться, вжимаясь затылком в подушку.

\- Держись рядом с холодом, - шепнул Локи что-то непонятное, коснулся ледяными губами губ Клинта и исчез.  
\- Скотина, - простонал Бартон, чувствуя, как в теле нарастает глухое возбуждение, и в следующий миг проснулся.

Член тупо пульсировал, требуя внимания и впервые Клинт пожалел, что не позволил Рамлоу остаться, сейчас его присутствие было бы кстати. Потянувшись к тумбочке, Бартон бросил взгляд на часы – половина шестого.

«Что ж, хоть подрочить успею», - подумал Клинт и поплелся в душ.

После этого странного то ли сна, то ли предупреждения, он все утро чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, даже кофе помог собрать мысли лишь слегка. Клинт уже давно не видел снов с Локи и, если быть честным окончательно, был бы рад не видеть их больше никогда. Правда, чаще его прежний хозяин его дразнил, но вот чтобы предупреждать? Подобного Клинт не помнил, что совершенно не добавляло уверенности. Уж точно не в тот день, когда он должен был знакомиться со знаменитым убийцей с промытыми мозгами, который должен был стать его напарником в новой миссии.

«Держись ближе к холоду», - вспомнил Бартон, запирая дверь, и невольно передернул плечами, хотя утро выдалось жарким.

До базы он добрался быстро. Соскочил с мотоцикла в подземном гараже, подхватил сумку с привычным минимумом вещей, похлопал железного коня по кожаному сиденью и хмуро выругался, поняв, что ведет себя так, словно прощается с ним навсегда. Видно, сон выбил его из колеи сильнее, чем Клинт думал.

«Ну или Агент удавит меня при первой же встрече».

Тряхнув головой, Клинт еще раз выругался и вошел в здание базы, решив не думать ни о чем катастрофическом, по крайней мере, до личного знакомства.

То, что Агент никого не сможет удавить – уж точно не прямо сегодня – Клинт понял через восемьдесят четыре минуты. Пройдя множество проверок, он спустился в лифте на минус пятый этаж, которого не было ни на одном известном ему плане здания, что совершенно не радовало. Ехавший вместе с ним Рамлоу ограничился коротким кивком в качестве приветствия и Бартон даже на миг решил, что тот обижен, но тут же выбросил эту мысль из головы. В конце концов, он ничего и никому не обещал, и Брок, если уж быть точным до конца, тоже.

Впрочем, даже если бы Клинт вдруг испытывал какое-то неудобство, все немедленно прошло бы, стоило ему увидеть кресло странной конструкции, а в нем человека. 

«Так вот, как это происходит», - чуть не вырвалось у него, но в этот миг один из техников повернул рубильник на стене и человека в кресле затрясло от разрядов электрического тока.

Очень знакомого, надо сказать, человека. Да, сидящий в кресле был измучен, его щеки покрывала щетина, отросшие волосы закрывали лицо, да и электрические разряды, проходящие через его тело, не способствовали ясности черт, но, тем не менее, Клинт его узнал. Не ошибся бы никто, кто хоть раз побывал в Смитсоновском музее и видел экспозицию, посвященную Капитану Америке и его Ревущим. Сомнений не было никаких. Перед Клинтом был Баки Барнс собственной персоной. Давно умерший, для всех, Баки Барнс.

«Так вот о чем умолчал Рамлоу», - было первой мыслью Клинта.  
«Капитан с ума сойдет».

Это была вторая мысль, пока он старательно удерживал на лице спокойное, даже безразличное выражение, продолжая смотреть на сотрясаемое электрическими разрядами тело в кресле. Он отмечал хорошо развитые мышцы, металлический протез, вживленный в тело, бессмысленные, закатившиеся от боли, глаза.

«А я-то всегда жалел Барнса, - думал Клинт, ровно дыша, - жалел, как того, кто умер, не дойдя шага до победы. Черт подери, да лучше бы это действительно было так».

\- Значит, это Агент, - сказал он вслух, полагая, что молчание может насторожить Рамлоу. – Интересно. А он хоть соображает? А то я смотрю, ему так активно прочищают мозги.  
\- Он много лет спал, - пояснил стоящий рядом Брок. – Ученые говорят, что во сне к нему часто возвращается память и значит, он делается не пригоден для наших целей. Поэтому, его обнуляют. Ничего, кроме ненужной памяти это не затрагивает – рефлексы, умения – это все остается на высшем уровне и ничто не мешает Агенту выполнять порученную работу.  
\- Впечатляет, - отозвался Бартон.

Голос его звучал ровно, тем более что он вовсе не солгал, такая работа над человеческим существом действительно впечатляла. Это было далеко не все, что он вдруг ощутил, глядя на Барнса, но да, да, он был впечатлен. Возможно, потому что ему было с чем сравнивать и сейчас не последнее, что чувствовал Клинт – было облегчение и благодарность. За то, что у него было не так.

Рамлоу вдруг сделал шаг вперед и заглянул Клинту в лицо.

\- Что такое?  
\- Ты и правда ничего не чувствуешь? – спросил Брок, пристально глядя ему в глаза. – Черт! А ведь многие мои парни…

Рамлоу не стал продолжать.

\- Какова моя задача? – спокойно спросил Клинт, не желая больше развивать тему. – Я же не просто так сейчас смотрю на все это?  
\- Когда техники приведут его в порядок, ты погоняешь его на стрельбище, - ответил Рамлоу. – Заодно и приглядитесь друг к другу. Конечно, ты не будешь его куратором, такое никому с первого раза не доверяют, но надо, чтобы вы сработались.  
\- Сработаемся, - кивнул Клинт.  
\- Уже не сомневаюсь, - усмехнулся Брок. – Идем.

Бартон подчинился и, пройдя мимо кресла, в котором продолжал биться лучший друг Капитана Америки, даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Пытки никогда не входили в сферу его интересов. Однако, Рамлоу был не совсем прав, утверждая, что Клинт совсем ничего не чувствует. Тот, к своему собственному удивлению, чувствовал так много и так четко, как никогда за последние месяцы. Благодарность, облегчение, страх, изумление, но, превыше всего, отвращение. Глубокое, какого – Клинт был уверен – ему еще не приходилось испытывать раньше, к тому, что можно сотворить с человеком. А ведь Клинту казалось, что у него нет иллюзий в отношении стороны, на которую он теперь работал. Однако, как только что выяснилось, он сильно заблуждался.

Впрочем, демонстрировать свое открытие Бартон был не намерен. Ради собственной безопасности.


	3. Chapter 3

Покачиваясь в кузове старого пикапа, Клинт обнимал чехол с луком и равнодушно смотрел на поля, мимо которых они проезжали.

\- Что здесь растет?

Хриплый, будто проржавевший голос не заставил Бартона вздрогнуть, но в памяти тотчас всплыло: «Не поощрять любопытство. Обо всех вопросах, не касающихся задания, докладывать».

Клинт представил, как стучит сейчас по крыше кабины, останавливая машину, а потом докладывает Рамлоу о том, что Зимний поинтересовался, что это за трава такая растет в поле, потом они, согласно протоколу, связываются с техниками и ждут их решения о том, стабилен Солдат или нет. Да-да, это как раз то, что сейчас надо, учитывая дождь и двадцатиминутное отставание от графика.

\- Если честно, то я не знаю, - принял Клинт единственно верное решение. – Наверное, что-то съедобное, все-таки здесь недалеко деревня.  
\- Это хорошо, - помолчав, отозвался Зимний.

Клинт поднял голову, окинул взглядом очередное поле и вздохнул. Он был профессионалом и привык, что операции никогда не идут по плану, но в этот раз количество случайностей, ошибок, а главное, человеческого фактора, попросту зашкаливало. Опоздания, поломка самолета, нехватка оружия и это при том, что Клинт лично дважды все проверил перед вылетом из Штатов (как можно было не заметить целый ящик при погрузке?) и, как вишенка на прокисшем пирожном, вопли Олриджа и Стивенса, о том, что они, отстраненные от службы под надуманным предлогом, подадут в суд.

«Идиоты», - прокомментировал их слова Рамлоу, а Бартон только вздохнул.

В общем, все, что могло пойти не так, уже шло не так, и Клинт лишь надеялся, что основного задания это не коснется. Тем более, что хотя бы Зимний Солдат, к счастью, не выказывал ни желания подать в суд, ни стремления сбежать в самоволку, ни ужраться мескалем, как сделал их местный связной, из-за чего они теперь, собственно, и опаздывали.  
В довершение всего пошел дождь. Сильный, противный сентябрьский дождь, который до нитки промочил Клинта. Тот сидел, отфыркивался от воды, стекающей по лицу, и радовался, что взял водонепроницаемый чехол. Хотя, если так пойдет дальше, это не поможет. Зимний сидел абсолютно неподвижно и даже не пытался вытереть лицо, что Клинта совсем не удивляло. Вопрос про поле вообще был единственным звуком, помимо дыхания, который Бартон от него услышал за эти часы.

Клинт бросил на Солдата косой взгляд и вздохнул про себя. Впрочем, ни единого вопроса о том, как именно можно было добиться того, что живой, улыбчивый парень стал таким, у него не возникло. Бартон наблюдал часть процедуры и точно понимал, что не хочет знать что-то еще. Кроме того, молчаливый напарник – это удобно. И да, настоящее имя Агента он выбросил из головы почти сразу. К тому же, кто его знает, возможно, Клинта просто подвела зрительная память. Лгать себе совсем не трудно, особенно, если на кону может оказаться собственная голова.

Хмыкнув себе под нос, он поежился и решил, что, пожалуй, пора перестать об этом думать. Впереди задание, которое нужно выполнить аккуратно и без лишнего шума и, в конце концов, какая разница, как при этом будут звать его напарника. 

Клинт не покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что Зимний Солдат действительно был лучше всех, с кем ему приходилось работать до этого. Когда он появился на стрельбище – в тот день, через несколько часов после разморозки, пробуждения и того, что все вокруг называли обнулением – со все еще влажными волосами и слегка расфокусированным взглядом, он без проблем и заминок разобрал и собрал протянутый Клинтом глок, а потом поразил все мишени.

«Хорошо, - кивнул Клинт и, неожиданно для самого себя, шлепнул Зимнего по пальцам, когда тот потянулся к его луку. – Мое».  
«Ладно», - хрипло отозвался Солдат, даже не попытавшись его убить и следующие часы они дружно и молча расстреливали мишени.

Под конец тренировки Бартон даже поймал себя на мысли, что давно с таким удовольствием не тренировался с кем-то. Наверное, аналитики были правы, и они с Агентом сработаются. А впрочем, почему бы и нет? Ведь для них обоих самое важное – выполнить задание.

И вот теперь они тряслись вдвоем, в кузове пикапа, под проливным дождем и больше всего Бартону хотелось поскорее добраться до места. По крайней мере, в палатке ли, или в домике удастся укрыться от дождя, а то от такой влажности тетива отсыреет и ничего хорошего.

\- Другая машина, - вдруг раздался рядом голос Зимнего.  
\- Хм?  
\- Я помню… - Зимний клацнул зубами, когда пикап подпрыгнул на очередной кочке. – Помню машину с брезентовым верхом.

Клинт порылся в памяти и припомнил, что, кажется, на вооружении бывших хозяев Солдата действительно состояло что-то подобное, и снова вытер лицо.

\- Нам бы сейчас не помешало, - буркнул он.  
\- Или дождевик, - помолчав, сказал Зимний.  
\- Тоже неплохо, - согласился Бартон.

Мотаясь в кузове под дождем, он радовался, что с детства мало подвержен простудам, иначе после такой поездочки залил бы любимый лук соплями, это как пить дать. А так, главное поесть и выспаться в тепле, и завтра он будет как огурец. Интересно, а у Зимнего также? Впрочем, глупо предполагать, что ученые, создавшие такую идеальную боевую единицу, не подумали о банальной простуде.

Клинт неожиданно для самого себя улыбнулся и вдруг заметил, что Зимний пристально на него смотрит.

\- Что?  
\- Ты…

Солдат не успел ничего сказать, потому что в этот миг машина остановилась.

Клинт приподнялся на коленях и обернулся. Они остановились перед высокими, глухими воротами. Глазок видеокамеры смотрел, казалось, прямо в лицо Бартону и тот, невольно передернув плечами от странно неприятного предчувствия, сел обратно.

\- Похоже, мы на базе, - сказал он Солдату.

Тот лишь молча кивнул. Сделав над собой усилие Клинт отвел от него взгляд. Он уже понял, что его напарник не любит пристального внимания и старался его не нервировать. И все же, ему не раз, за прошедшую неделю подготовки, делалось любопытно – как Зимний думает? Что он чувствует? Как воспринимает мир после всех этих многочисленных обнулений? Пустое любопытство и Клинт знал, что никогда не задаст ни одного вопроса. В общем-то, не в последнюю очередь потому, что, по сути, все это не имело никакого значения.

\- Приехали, - негромко сказал Клинт, глядя, как за машиной медленно закрываются ворота.

Потянувшись, он хрустнул шеей, закинул за спину чехол с луком и выпрыгнул из кузова. Удовлетворение от того, что он стоит на твердой земле не смог уменьшить даже усилившийся дождь.

\- Эй, давай сюда.

Клинт хлопнул ладонью по борту пикапа и лишь потом сообразил, что не имел права отдавать Зимнему приказ. Дать Солдату разрешение покинуть машину мог лишь его куратор. Рамлоу. Какой-то миг Бартон надеялся, что Зимний его не послушается, но тот почти сразу зашевелился и уже через секунду стоял рядом, стискивая в ладонях чехол с винтовкой.

\- Мокро, - спокойно сказал он, даже не пытаясь убрать с лица влажные волосы.  
\- Ага, - выдохнул Клинт, глядя на приближающегося к ним Рамлоу.  
\- Внутрь идите, - коротко рявкнул тот, но больше ничего не прибавил, а Клинт был не настолько глуп, чтобы заострять внимание на собственной оплошности.

Поэтому, он просто кивнул, вытащил из кузова сумку с вещами и пошел в сторону большего дома, стоящего в дальнем конце просторного двора. Дом был старым, с облупившейся штукатуркой, но внутри горел свет и Клинт надеялся, что и горячий душ найдется. Все-таки, прогреться было бы неплохо.

Душ действительно нашелся, пусть и не настолько горячий, как надеялся Бартон, но это было мелочью. Главное, он хоть ненадолго мог смыть с себя сырость и липкую влагу джунглей. Так что Клинт стоял под теплыми струями, пока не надоело. Вытеревшись тонким полотенцем, он лениво задумался над тем, хочет он есть или нет, или лучше прямо сейчас завалиться спать, тем более что кровать ему досталась в этот раз просто королевских размеров.

Продолжая раздумывать, Клинт вышел из маленькой, облупившейся ванной комнаты и застыл на месте. В кресле у стены сидел Зимний Солдат. Мокрый Зимний Солдат, с волос которого на обивку капала вода, а ботинки уже оставили на полу большую лужу и не то чтобы Клинт был намерен ее вытирать.

\- Приказ куратора, - скрипуче сказал Зимний, глядя на Клинта и тот с запозданием сообразил, что формулировка, в которой Рамлоу отправил их обоих в дом, не допускала иного толкования. Вместе. Им приказано было идти внутрь вместе.  
\- А ты разве не должен во время операции ночевать с куратором? – вскинул брови Клинт.  
Возможно, вопрос прозвучал несколько двусмысленно, но ему было плевать, тем более что Зимний вряд ли это заметил.  
\- Ну, - понукнул его Клинт.  
\- Я выполнил приказ, - немного заторможенно сказал Зимний.

Пару мгновений Клинт смотрел на него, а потом махнул рукой.

\- Ладно, кровать большая, поместимся.

Зевнув во весь рот, Бартон подумал, что поесть бы все-таки не помешало, а потом вспомнил, что Зимний так и сидит в мокрой одежде. Вот и что он должен с этим делать? Твою мать, почему в этой операции все идет не так, как надо? Он, вообще-то, не нанимался выполнять обязанности куратора, да и не имеет на это права.

Интересно, а дополнительный комплект формы Зимнему полагается?

\- Ты бы пошел, вымылся, - вздохнул Клинт, смиряясь, и махнул рукой в сторону ванной. – Горячая вода еще осталась.

Он прошел к кровати и принялся рыться в сумке, в поисках чистого белья и футболки (и почему они вечно заваливаются на самое дно?), когда вдруг понял, что Зимний встал с кресла, но больше не сделал ни шагу.

\- Что? – Клинт хмуро уставился на него. – Не хочешь?   
\- Я не умею снимать все это сам, - ровно ответил Солдат.  
\- Твою мать, - закатил глаза Бартон. – Когда я успел стать ебучей нянькой? Это Рамлоу так шутит, что ли. Ты ведь даже не должен слушать меня. – Клинт снова взглянул на Зимнего. – Но вымыться ты хочешь?

Тот на мгновение завис, точно медленный процессор, а потом кивнул.

\- Ладно.

Забыв о том, что он вообще-то собирался одеться, Клинт прошлепал к Зимнему и принялся расстегивать застежки на его тактическом жилете.

\- Со штанами справишься? – спросил он деловито, развешивая на спинке все равно уже промокшего кресла черную куртку и жилет. Форменную футболку Зимний стащил сам и теперь она неаккуратным комом валялась у его ног.  
\- Да, - коротко отозвался он.

Клинт промолчал, глядя на него – сильные плечи, красивая спина, узкие бедра. Шрамов много, особенно на левом плече, вокруг протеза, но это и не удивительно. Да уж, в другой раз Бартон бы с большим удовольствием опробовал бы королевскую кровать на прочность с таким-то прекрасным экземпляром.

«Осторожнее, - сам себе напомнил он, - ему куча лет, а во времена его молодости все были гомофобами. Так что, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя порвали на кусочки голыми руками, держи свои мысли при себе».

Или все было не так? Клинт не мог припомнить, как к этому относился Кэп. Впрочем, вряд ли они хоть раз затрагивали подобную тему с иконой всея Америки. Но вот с его другом дело могло и выгореть, судя по тому, как внимательно и жадно он смотрел Клинту ниже пояса. Бартона это ни капли не смущало, только вызвало небольшой всплеск любопытства.

«Но спать с машиной для убийства ты не будешь», - сказал он себе и снова мотнул головой в сторону ванной.

\- Мойся, а я пока спрошу у Рамлоу, захватил ли он тебе второй комплект формы.  
\- Задницу только прикрой, - сказал в ответ Зимний и, если Клинту не померещилось, в его голосе отчетливо прозвучала насмешка.  
\- А ты был еще тем засранцем, да? – пробормотал себе под нос Бартон и, быстро одевшись, пошел искать Рамлоу.

Отыскался и чистый комплект формы, и даже еда. Нормальная, а не привычный по другим миссиям сухпаек.

\- Откуда такая роскошь? – спросил Клинт, глядя на миску тушеного мяса и несколько свежих, явно совсем недавно испеченных, лепешек.  
\- Джек по дороге подстрелил капибару, - пожал плечами Рамлоу. – Конрад приготовил. Не пропадать же добру.

Клинт кивнул, сглатывая голодную слюну и слегка вздрогнул, когда Брок опустил на поднос какую-то бутылку.

\- А это Агенту, - Брок поймал непонимающий взгляд Клинта и пояснил. – У него своя диета. И не вздумай давать ему человеческую еду.  
\- С желудком проблемы, что ли? – нахмурился Бартон.

Ему уже как-то приходилось сталкиваться с тем, что может случиться, если на задании съесть что-нибудь незнакомое. Не самые приятные воспоминания, да. Но в случае с Зимним казалось, что тот в состоянии переварить железо.

\- Бартон…

Рамлоу почесал затылок, а потом огляделся по сторонам, словно боялся, что в пустой кухне кто-то может их подслушать.

\- Клинт. Агент – не человек.

Бартон медленно моргнул и задумался, как он мог такое пропустить, с его-то опытом общения с разными… существами.

\- Зимний – это оружие, улучшенная версия винтовки, - тем временем, продолжил Рамлоу. – Ты же не будешь кормить винтовку мясом? Не станешь с ней говорить?

Тут Брок, пожалуй, не совсем представлял, о чем рассуждает, но Клинт решил ничего ему не говорить. Очень уж сильно хотелось есть. Не время слушать нравоучения, мясо остынет. Бартон хотел уточнить еще только один момент.

\- То, что его поселили со мной… Зачем? Я думал, рядом с Агентом постоянно должен быть куратор.  
\- Приказ Пирса, - пожал плечами Рамлоу. – К тому же, Зимний, кажется, привязался к тебе.

«Да ни за что!», - промелькнуло в голове Клинта, а вслух он, заставляя себя улыбаться, сказал:

\- А я было решил, что это потому, что у меня такая большая кровать. Черт, ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу спать с кем-то в одной постели.  
\- Так скажи ему спать на полу, - отозвался Рамлоу.  
\- Точно, - кивнул Клинт. – Так и сделаю.

Подхватив поднос, запах, исходящий от которого, уже заставлял его несчастный голодный желудок закручиваться в узел, Клинт направился обратно к себе, благо комната была совсем рядом с кухней. Толкнув ногой дверь, он почти ввалился внутрь и выругался, заметив, что немного подливки выплеснулось из миски.

\- Вот черт.

Клинт в два шага оказался у стола, плюхнул поднос и сдернул с него форму, пока та не успела впитать в себя жир. Успел. 

Какое-то легкое движение за спиной заставило Клинта резко дернуться и отшатнуться от стола, выставляя вперед руку с подхваченным с подноса ножом. В следующий миг он понял, что это всего лишь Зимний Солдат.

«Всего лишь», - сам над собой посмеялся Бартон, а потом пригляделся внимательнее.  
Зимний стоял у входа в ванную, выпрямившись, вытянув руки по швам и, кажется, до сих пор был мокрым.

\- Что, полотенце не нашел? – спокойно спросил Клинт. – Отвечай.  
\- Ты не сказал, что мне надо делать, - ответил Зимний.

Клинт ощутил, как сквозь привычную пелену безразличия начинает пробиваться раздражение. Да чем, в конце концов, он это заслужил? Ему бы пожрать сейчас, и спать завалиться, а не подтирать задницу самому дорогому в мире оружию!

\- Слушай, я не твой куратор и не собираюсь говорить тебе, что делать, - глубоко вздохнув, сказал Бартон и протянул Солдату форму.

Тот некоторое время стоял неподвижно, но в тот момент, когда Клинт уже решил, что его придется одевать насильно (потому что находиться в одной комнате с огромным голым мужиком он как-то не горел желанием), вдруг сделал шаг вперед и забрал одежду из рук Бартона. Не смотреть при этом ему ниже пояса оказалось выше душевных сил последнего и от увиденного он едва не присвистнул.

«Да уж, парень неплохо оснащен», - промелькнуло в голове Клинта, но в следующий миг его желудок напомнил о себе громким урчанием.

\- Ты, наверное, тоже есть хочешь? – спросил Клинт, усилием воли поднимая глаза так, чтобы смотреть Зимнему в лицо. – Брок сказал, что твоя еда вот в этой бутылке. Уж не знаю, что там, но, надеюсь, это хоть немного вкусно.

Сам Клинт в этом не был уверен, но для него любая еда, налитая в бутылку, едой быть переставала, если только это не был бурбон. Пообещав себе, что по окончании задания обязательно раздавит бутылочку (и можно будет даже Брока пригласить), Клинт, наконец-то, уселся за стол. Лицом к Зимнему, чтобы видеть, что тот делает.

А тот уже успел натянуть черные штаны и футболку, пригладил мокрые волосы и теперь совершенно не был похож на безумное, готовое убить любого, оружие. Напротив, он выглядел уставшим, осунувшимся, а в глазах явственно мелькал голод.

«Винтовку кормить не нужно».

Клинт помнил слова Рамлоу и верил, что тот прав. Да и какое ему-то до всего этого дело? 

«Держись рядом с холодом», - неожиданно всплыло в памяти.

\- Я совершаю большую ошибку, - пробормотал Бартон, откладывая ложку, и сказал Зимнему, кивнув на стул напротив. – Ты можешь сесть.

Тот подчинился, опустился на стул и замер, кажется, даже не касаясь спинки.

Клинт сорвал с бутылки крышку и сделал маленький глоток на пробу. Ну… наверное, это было не так уж и плохо. Хотя нет…

\- Черт, это ужасно, - Клинт закашлялся и закрутил крышку обратно. – В сравнении с этим протухшая верблюжья нога – нектар и амброзия. И ты ешь такое всегда?  
\- Куратор говорит, что смесь содержит все, что мне необходимо для нормального функционирования, - ответил Зимний.  
\- Ну да, - хмыкнул Клинт. – Все, кроме вкуса.

После того, как спало заклятье Локи, первое, что к нему вернулось – наслаждение едой. Бартон никогда не считал себя обжорой или гурманом, но он до сих пор помнил, какое удовольствие получил от самого обычного бургера, как блаженствовал, подбирая каждую крошку. И как на него смотрела Наташа, он тоже помнил. А потом он месяц не вылезал из ресторанчиков и кафешек, не пропускал ни одной уличной палатки с шаурмой. А то, какой натуральный оргазм он получил, съев шоколадный фондан… Короче, если бы его на семьдесят лет лишили возможности есть нормальную еду в достаточном количестве, если бы с ним поступили, как с Зимним…

«То ничего бы ты не сделал, вот и успокойся», - шепнул ему внутренний голос, но Бартон предпочел его проигнорировать.

\- Слушай, - начал он негромко, отставив в сторону бутылку со странной гадостью. – Если ты не расскажешь Рамлоу, я поделюсь с тобой мясом.  
\- Мясом? – с заминкой переспросил Зимний.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Клинт, надеясь, что ему не придется объяснять, что это такое.

Вообще, с каждой секундой идея нравилась ему все больше и больше. Рамлоу не хотел, чтобы он кормил оружие, так Клинт и не будет. Он покормит человека, которому эти несколько кусочков тушеного мяса точно пойдут на пользу. И никому не нужно об этом знать, тем более что мяса в миске действительно очень много, словно не на одного положено.

\- Так что? – еще раз спросил Клинт и усмехнулся, увидев, что Зимний тянется за ложкой.

Если бы Бартон хоть на миг представлял, что его ждет ночью, он никогда не принял бы такого опрометчивого решения.

Зимнего полоскало так, словно он был шестнадцатилетней девчонкой, впервые попробовавшей на танцах ерша. После третьего раза они уже не отползали от унитаза и Клинт проклинал себя за то, что сделал. Ну неужели нельзя было догадаться, что истощенный, отвыкший от нормальной твердой пищи организм отреагирует вот так? Ну, включить смекалку, если уж не хватает мозгов послушать, что говорят умные люди? Хорошо еще, что операция должна была начаться следующей ночью. Зимний, все-таки, суперсолдат, что ему какая-то капибара. Правда, когда Зимнего вывернуло в четвертый раз, уверенности у Клинта поубавилось.

К счастью, этот раз оказался последним и примерно в пять утра Клинт таки доволок шатающегося Солдата до кровати и уложил, и сам упал рядом, и, уже не думая, что ему не нравится, когда под боком кто-то лежит, вырубился.

\- Ух ты, две спящие красавицы!

Громкий голос раздался над головой Клинта, по ощущениям, отвратительно рано и единственное, чего ему хотелось – поглубже забиться под одеяло и проспать еще пару часов. Но показывать этого не стоило. Поэтому, Бартон со вкусом потянулся, разминая затекшее тело (а как еще может быть, если за пять часов ни разу не пошевелился?) и открыл глаза.

\- Когда-нибудь стучать научишься? – спросил он Рамлоу.

Тот оскалился в ухмылке и кивнул на стол.

\- Что, покормил вчера питомца? И как результат, понравился?  
\- Жаловаться не на что, - спокойно сказал Клинт, не собираясь признаваться в том, что сделал.

Ну нет, даже если сейчас Рамлоу ничего не скажет, он обязательно отразит поступок Бартона в отчете, а такое неизвестно чем может закончиться. Еще обвинят в том, что он хотел сорвать операцию или повредить лучшее оружие Гидры. Нет, лучше уж молчать, тем более что по бутылке из темного пластика все равно не видно, пустая она или нет.

\- Не привязывался бы ты к нему, Бартон, - продолжил тем временем Рамлоу. – Операция закончится, мы вернемся домой, а он вернется в лабораторию. Тебе…  
\- У меня нет привычки привязываться, - холодно перебил его Клинт. – Жаль, что ты этого еще не понял.

Он сел на постели и еще раз хорошенько потянулся, больше не обращая внимания на Брока, прислушался к себе. Голова была немного тяжелая, но, в целом, выспался он хорошо.

\- Почему я должен привязаться к нему? – спросил Бартон, в упор глядя на Рамлоу. – Или, если уж на то пошло, к кому-то еще?

Лицо Рамлоу закаменело, а потом расплылось в широкой, глумливой улыбке.

\- Ну, конечно, все знают, что ты гребаная ледышка, которую Локи так часто имел, что вытрахал все человеческое. Ты сам-то ненамного лучше Зимнего.  
\- Может быть.

Клинт вовсе не чувствовал себя задетым. Скорее, все эти месяцы, что они с Броком были любовниками, он ожидал чего-то подобного. Но почему сейчас? Что такое случилось? Или, может, Рамлоу решил порвать с ним? В таком случае, у него нет никакого чувства момента.

\- Зимний, подъем.

Клинт хлопнул все еще лежащего на кровати Солдата по плечу и тот немедленно вскочил на ноги.

\- Здесь я его куратор, - скрежетнул Рамлоу и Клинт вдруг разозлился.  
\- Какого тогда хрена я делаю твою работу? Забирай свою игрушку и занимайся им сам.

Рамлоу только зло сверкнул глазами, но промолчал.

\- Идем, - коротко приказал он Зимнему, но тот остался стоять, глядя в пол. – Оглох?

Злость Клинта пропала так же быстро, как появилась.

\- Иди, - он кивнул Солдату, словно имел право что-то ему разрешать.

Зимний тряхнул головой, будто выходя из транса, и подчинился. Клинт пару мгновений смотрел ему в спину, искренне надеясь, что последними своими поступками не нажил себе новую гору проблем, а потом пошел в душ. После надо будет найти что-нибудь пожевать и проверить снаряжение. До начала операции оставалось совсем немного.

Клинт не видел Солдата до самого вечера, а когда встретил, тот уже был затянут в привычную черную куртку, а на лице, не закрывая только глаза, красовалась маска, больше похожая на намордник.

\- Итак, все знают, что делать, - сказал Рамлоу, еще раз прогнав операцию поэтапно. – Действуем четко, внутрь никому не лезть, входят только Бартон и Агент, остальным держать периметр. Потом отходим и дело сделано.

Клинт, который слышал это все уже раз двадцать, молча кивнул.

\- Кстати, - Рамлоу щелкнул пальцами, - как тут выяснилось, в имении есть хорошо скрытая канатная дорога. Конрад, Аленко – ваша задача следить, чтобы никто к ней не прорвался, и не сбежал.  
\- Есть, - вразнобой отозвались бойцы.

Клинт же нахмурился.

\- Почему о канатке не доложили раньше?  
\- Потому что наши бывший друзья скрывают множество тайн, как выяснилось, - скривился Рамлоу. – Но волноваться не о чем, Бартон. Просто сделай свою работу. Хайль Гидра!  
\- Хайль, - помедлив, отозвался Клинт и его голос потонул в нестройном хоре остальных голосов.

Промолчал только Зимний, но это было нормально. Оружие и должно молчать.

И все же, несмотря на то что все было разложено по полочкам и рассчитано, практически, поминутно, Клинт испытывал странную тревогу, а, глядя на Зимнего, еще и непонятное неудобство. Поэтому, после окончания оперативки, он, подумав, подошел к нему. Солдат стоял, вытянувшись и смотрел прямо перед собой.

\- Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Клинт, прикусил губу и вздохнул. – Я не должен был тебя кормить, извини.

Зимний моргнул и перевел на него взгляд.

\- Было вкусно, - также тихо ответил он. – Я давно…

Он запнулся, но Клинт понял его и без лишних объяснений. Он мог бы сказать, что ему жаль или произнести еще с десяток пустых слов, но ни одному из них это не было нужно. Поэтому он просто поднял руку и коротко сжал живое плечо Солдата.

Операция началась вовремя и Клинт, пробираясь по мокрым джунглям с луком в руках, испытал от этого что-то отдаленно похожее на удовлетворение. Может быть хоть теперь все пойдет так, как надо? Прицелившись, он выстрелил, и охранник на вышке схватился за горло. Потом второй и третий, а через пару десятков минут ворота поместья распахнулись, отпертые изнутри бойцами Страйка. Через них, спокойно и уверенно шагая, прошел Зимний. Клинт же скользнул через стену в некотором отдалении. Зачем привлекать к себе лишнее внимание? Какое-то время ему, правда, пришлось потратить на то, чтобы подобрать стрелы, как от него требовало предписание Пирса, но скоро Клинт снова оказался во внутреннем дворе.

В поместье по-прежнему было тихо, что с одной стороны, радовало, а с другой, настораживало.

«Просто мы отличные бойцы, а наша операция прекрасно продумана», - подумал Клинт и в этот момент откуда-то со стороны темного хозяйского дома послышался громкий крик. Детский.

Выругавшись про себя, Клинт коснулся пальцами наушника, активируя связь.

\- Ястреб вызывает Рамлоу. Что…

Задать вопрос он не успел. Двор вокруг взорвался огнем. Клинт бросился на землю и как мог быстро пополз к дому, стараясь уйти из-под перестрелки. Кажется, одна пуля по касательной все-таки ужалила его в плечо, но до особняка Бартон все-таки добрался живым.

\- Что за хрень? – задал он риторический вопрос, ныряя за угол и плотно прижимаясь к стене дома.  
\- Похоже, нас ждали, - послышался в уже голос Рамлоу. – Бартон, Зимний в доме. Проконтролируй, чтобы дело было сделано, а мы тут сами разберемся.  
\- Есть, - отозвался Клинт и нырнул в дом сквозь настежь открытое окно.

«Если ждали, то откуда такая безалаберность?» - подумал он, но тут же выбросил все лишнее из головы, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы двигаться абсолютно бесшумно, как его когда-то учила Наташа.

Скользя по коридорам, Клинт старательно прислушивался. Согласно пошедшему к чертям плану, Солдат должен был заняться своей жертвой в спальне на втором этаже, но чутье подсказывало, что никого Бартон там не найдет. И действительно, стоило ему занести ногу над ступенькой, как новый крик донесся откуда-то справа, совершенно точно из комнаты, находящейся на первом этаже.

Уже не скрываясь, Клинт бросился вперед, ворвался в комнату – кажется, это была гостиная – и застыл, пытаясь одновременно следить за всеми, кто находился в помещении и уложить увиденное в голове.

На полу лежала женщина с перерезанным горлом. Сила, с которой был нанесен удар была так велика, что ее голова почти отделилась от шеи и Клинт знал лишь одного человека, который мог подобное сотворить. Вторая женщина… Да что там, совсем молодая девчонка, наверное, служанка, сидела забившись в угол и ревела, закрыв голову руками. Угрозы она не представляла никакой.

А в самом центре гостиной, широко расставив ноги, замер Зимний Солдат. Перед ним, с пистолетом в вытянутой руке, стоял мужчина. Судя по всему, сдаваться он не собирался, а планировал пристрелить Солдата, даже несмотря на то, что тот держал нож у горла маленького, лет четырех, мальчика. Появление Клинта не прошло незамеченным, мужчина на один короткий момент перевел на него глаза, а в следующий миг упал, захлебываясь кровью, со стрелой в горле.

\- Наверное, это все-таки недостаточно убедительно, - покачал головой Клинт, подходя к Зимнему. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что планировалось что-то другое.  
\- Я… я не выполнил…

Бартон резко повернулся к Зимнему, как раз вовремя, чтобы схватить того за руку и отвести вздрагивающий нож от горла ребенка.

\- Эй-эй, ну хватит.

Клинт приподнялся на носках и заглянул в пустые глаза Солдата. Щеки у того были покрыты кровавыми разводами, как и ладони, к куртке прилипли куски чего-то, что Бартон не собирался идентифицировать прямо сейчас.

\- План провалился, - сказал он негромко. – Так следует ли следовать ему до конца?  
\- Приказ… - начал было Зимний.  
\- Да ладно, ему всего, сколько там… года четыре? Чем он сейчас может навредить Гидре? А даже если такое и случится, когда он вырастет, это будет уже не наша с тобой забота.

«Точно не моя», - подумал Клинт, по-прежнему не отпуская руки Зимнего. Да, при желании тот легко мог отшвырнуть его в сторону и доделать свою работу, но минута шла за минутой, а ничего не происходило, только Солдат стоял держа шею ребенка словно в железных тисках, а тот даже уже не всхлипывал.

А потом пальцы разжались.

\- Эй ты, иди сюда.

Не дав себе ни секунды на то, чтобы испытать облегчение, Бартон вытащил из угла всхлипывающую служанку и сунул ей в руки тихо плачущего мальчишку.

\- Тут у вас канатка есть где-то. Веди.

Он почти ожидал, что девчонке придется хорошенько врезать, приводя в чувство, но она, к счастью, все поняла, даже повторять не потребовалось. Подхватив подол, она бросилась бежать. Второй этаж, третий. Им то и дело под ноги попадались трупы, но обращать на это внимание было некогда, звуки боя почти затихли и Клинт не верил, что это потому, что Страйк проиграл. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что они сейчас поднимутся на крышу, но вместо этого девчонка пробежала по длинному коридору, нашарила что-то на стене, а в следующую секунду часть стены медленно сдвинулась в сторону, в лицо пахнуло влажными джунглями, а все звуки стали четче.

Клинт подошел к проему и аккуратно посмотрел вниз. Прямо под стеной, далеко внизу, бурлила река и тонкий стальной канат, протянутый над ней, бешено мотало на ветру. Кажущаяся отвратительно хрупкой единственная кабинка раскачивалась и Бартон порадовался, что это не ему сейчас предстоит переправляться на другой берег.

\- Давай.

Совместными с Зимним усилиями они засунули в кабинку девчонку с ребенком, Клинт закрыл дверь и нажал на рычаг, приводя канатную дорогу в движение. Кабинка поехала вперед.

\- Ого, так значит, не такой уж ты у нас и бесчувственный?

Клинт бросил последний взгляд в сторону уже скрывшейся в темноте кабинки и повернулся. Сердце его билось спокойно и ровно.

\- Не люблю убивать детей, - сказал он Рамлоу. – И не люблю, когда это делают при мне.  
\- Гуманист ты наш, - оскалился Брок.  
\- Пацан никому не успел навредить, - нахмурился Клинт.  
\- Он вредит Гидре уже тем, что жив, - рявкнул Рамлоу и перевел взгляд на Зимнего. – А ты что, чурбан? У тебя был четкий приказ.  
\- Он послушал меня, - зачем-то вмешался Клинт и увидел, как злобно сузились глаза Рамлоу.

В следующий миг он отвесил Солдату такую оплеуху, что у того даже голова мотнулась.

\- Ладно, на базе разберемся, почему это у тебя вдруг оказалось два куратора, - прорычал он. – В сторону, Бартон, я остановлю дорогу, мальчишку надо вернуть.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Клинт. – Нельзя.

Он повернулся к Зимнему и произнес лишь одно слово:

\- Рычаг.

Больше, к счастью, ничего не потребовалось. Зимний рванулся к щитку и легко вырвал рычаг управления канатной дорогой из гнезда. Щиток заискрил, запахло горелым и дорога, ускоряясь, издала громкий визг. Теперь уже никого вернуть не удастся. Да, тех, кто в кабинке, явно ждет не слишком приятное приземление, но, в сравнении со смертью, это мелочь.

\- Значит, вот так?

Голос Рамлоу был полон льда и чего-то, очень похожего на обиду, но Клинт ничего не успел ему сказать. Он не успел даже повернуться. Пуля, выпущенная из М-16 ударила его в спину, толкая вперед. Бартон сделал шаг, покачнулся и, не удержавшись на краю, рухнул в пропасть. Ему не было страшно, несмотря на боль, он падал и не с такой высоты. 

Извернувшись в воздухе, он потянулся к колчану за спиной. Ему нужна была простейшая стрела, с тросом и все будет в порядке.

Но его пальцы нащупали только пустоту. Конечно, такие стрелы для него делал только Старк. Как он мог забыть?

Вертикальная стена пронеслась мимо Клинта за считанные секунды, так что он даже не успел сделать вдох перед тем, как упасть в холодную воду.

Не то чтобы это, в общем-то, было так уж важно.


	4. Chapter 4

Голова трещала так будто накануне вечером Клинт вылакал бочку вискаря, постоянно забывая закусывать. Он попробовал было открыть глаза, но веки слиплись и не поддались. Тогда он решил поднять руку, чтобы помочь им, но накатившая вдруг слабость была так сильна, что его даже затошнило. В итоге, Клинт сделал то единственное, что, как выяснилось, еще мог – застонал.

Стон вышел хриплым, каким-то ржавым и отчего-то очень тихим, но дело свое сделал. Рядом послышались шаги, чья-то рука рывком подняла голову Клинта, а к губам прижалось прохладное горлышко. Бартон сделал несколько жадных глотков, а потом захлебнулся, закашлялся. Над головой послышался странный звук, очень смахивающий на рычание, а в следующий миг в лицо Клинту плеснули водой. При других обстоятельствах он, наверное бы оскорбился, но не теперь, когда ему, наконец-то, удалось открыть глаза. Жаль только, что также легко вода не могла смыть адскую головную боль. Она была такой, что даже с открытыми глазами Клинт почти ничего не видел. Но он попытался.

Длинные темные волосы, черная куртка, порванная на плече, сквозь прореху проглядывает что-то блестящее, дикий взгляд. Клинт поморгал, будто от этого что-то могло измениться, и снова уставился на человека над собой.

\- Ладно я упал в реку, - хрипло, но очень спокойно сказал Бартон. – Но ты-то тут откуда?  
\- Я упал следом, - раздалось в ответ.

Клинт зажмурился. События прошедшей ночи обрывками всплывали в его памяти – ребенок, канатная дорога, выстрел. Выстрел!

\- Почему я жив? – удивился Клинт, пытаясь ощупать грудь, но руки его по-прежнему не слушались, что потихоньку начинало беспокоить.  
\- Потому что не забываешь надевать бронежилет, наверное, - пожал плечами Зимний Солдат.  
\- А ты куда более говорлив, чем был недавно, - пробормотал Бартон и задал вопрос, который волновал его все сильнее. – Что с моими руками? Они не слушаются.  
\- Переломов в руках нет, - медленно ответил Зимний. – Думаю, ты сильно ударился о воду.  
\- Было высоко, - согласился Клинт и прикрыл глаза, потому что лицо Солдата неожиданно стало вращаться.  
\- Будешь спать? – тут же спросил Зимний.

Клинт задумался, не стоит ли ему звать его уже как-то иначе. Барнс. Или Джеймс. Или… Ну нет, идиотским вторым именем он его звать точно не собирается.

\- И кто такой этот Бьюкенен вообще? – пробормотал Клинт себе под нос, старательно пытаясь отстраниться от ощущения, что сейчас выблюет собственные кишки от боли. Услышать ответ он вовсе не рассчитывал.  
\- Пятнадцатый президент Соединенных Штатов Америки, - отрапортовал Зимний, как по писанному.

Клинт открыл глаза даже позабыв о том, что его страшно мутит, а голова кружится так, словно решила оторваться и отправиться в свободный полет.

\- Удивительно глубокие познания в истории Соединенных Штатов. Откуда?

Зимний только плечами пожал.

\- А у тебя их нет, - и он не спрашивал, он утверждал.  
\- Я даже школу не закончил, - усмехнулся Клинт, не обижаясь. – А из всех президентов знаю Джефферсона, потому что кто же его не знает и Монро, потому что его какой-то там внучатой племянницей была Мэрилин Монро.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это неправда? – помолчав, спросил Солдат. – Она вовсе не родственница президента.  
\- Серьезно? – Клинт так удивился, что даже голова немного прошла. – А я-то всю жизнь так считал. Ну что же, минус один президент.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Зимний. – Бьюкенен.  
\- Ага, точно, - ухмыльнулся Клинт. – Пятнадцатый.  
\- Да.

Пару минут они молчали, а потом Зимний сказал то, что Бартон совсем не ожидал от него услышать.

\- Я видел «Некоторые любят погорячее».  
\- Да ладно? – Клинт хотел было покачать головой, но вовремя спохватился. – Сильнее ты меня бы удивил, если бы сказал, что был лично знаком с Мэрилин.  
\- Не был, - покачал головой Зимний и тут же добавил: - Но я ее видел. Она была очень…милая.  
\- С ума сойти, - подвел итог Бартон. – Ты видел Мэрилин Монро, смотрел ее фильмы и обладаешь глубокими, точно уж глубже, чем мои, познаниями в истории. Что дальше? Не говори, что и Кеннеди ты убил.

Зимний промолчал.

\- С ума сойти, - повторил Клинт, не удержавшись покачал головой и тут же скривился от боли, хотел было коснуться виска пальцами, но рука не послушалась. 

Оставалось надеяться, что это действительно просто сильный ушиб и вскоре все придет в норму, потому что если нет, если он застрял в джунглях беспомощный, разыскиваемый и с Зимним Солдатом вдобавок… Тогда было проще утонуть в реке.

Необходимо было немедленно отвлечься от этих мыслей, поэтому Клинт, приподняв голову, попытался понять, где вообще находится. Его собственные воспоминания заканчивались на падении в воду, а если постараться, то можно было выудить из памяти что-нибудь вроде заливающейся в легкие воды, ударов о камни и льющегося сверху дождя. Или это все-таки была река? Клинт не помнил. Он знал одно – сам бы он на берег не выбрался. И уж точно не нашел бы… что это? Хижина?

\- Где мы? Что это за место?

Зимний только пожал плечами.

\- Но мы все еще в джунглях, так? – продолжал настаивать Клинт.  
\- Да.

Зимний говорил все более неохотно, точно у него закончился завод. Клинт не был бы особо удивлен. Скорее, поразительно было то, что Солдат вообще сделал то, что сделал, да еще и выдал столько дополнительной информации о себе, сколько Бартон и не слышал до этого. Нужно было использовать момент до конца и узнать, наконец, что-то полезное.

\- Откуда ты взял хижину? – спросил Клинт.  
\- Она тут уже стояла, - странно посмотрел на него Солдат.  
\- Это я понял, - пробормотал Бартон.

Ему уже трудно было держать голову приподнятой, поэтому он снова опустил ее на подстилку и уставился в невысокий потолок.

«Барнсу с его ростом явно приходится пригибаться», - подумал он.

\- Хижина заброшена, - вдруг сказал Зимний. – Не думаю, что нас тут найдут.  
\- Одежду на жучки проверил? – спросил Клинт. – Мы, конечно, поплавали, но…

Тишина была красноречивым ответом на его вопрос.

\- Помоги сесть, - вздохнув, попросил Клинт.  
\- Не стоит, - отказался Зимний.  
\- Ну, тогда я сам.

Клинт завозился было на подстилке, но тут же замер, придавленный тяжелой рукой. В лицо ему Солдат не смотрел, что не то чтобы не настораживало.

\- Ну и что такое? – спокойно спросил Клинт. – Давай, говори. Должен же я знать, сдохну тут, в лесу, или есть еще шанс выбраться.  
\- Мы не в лесу, мы в джунглях, - педантично уточнил Солдат.  
\- А это что-то меняет? – хмыкнул Клинт. – Ну!

Вздохнув, Зимний Солдат аккуратно подхватил его под голову и поясницу, и посадил. Первым делом Бартон зажмурился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прогоняя тошноту. Во-вторых, посмотрел на свои руки. Он все еще не мог ими двигать, но на правой подергивался большой палец, давая надежду, что все поправимо. Чувствуя небольшой прилив облегчения, Клинт перевел взгляд ниже и от души выругался – левая нога от колена и до ступни была закована в самодельный лубок. Перелом. Черт подери, он умудрился сломать ногу! Очень странно, что при этом не было боли.

\- Чем ты меня накачал? – тихо спросил он, прикидывая про себя, как долго теперь не сможет нормально передвигаться.

Проклятье! Да лучше бы он шею сломал или утонул в этой идиотской реке, чем оказаться беспомощным в самом диком регионе планеты. Хуже было бы только сломать ногу в пустыне, но там хоть сдохнуть можно быстрее.

\- Так чем?

Расстроенный Клинт поднял глаза на Солдата.

\- Своим обезболивающим, - спустя минуту ответил тот. – Обычное на меня не действует, так что…  
\- Ясно, - перебил его Клинт. – А когда оно перестанет действовать, я, значит, прочувствую все.  
\- Ну, перелом ведь не открытый, не должен сильно болеть, - пожал плечами Зимний. – Почти уверен, что, при необходимости, ты даже идти сможешь. 

«У нас с тобой очень разные представления о сильной боли», - хотел было сказать Клинт, но потом вспомнил кресло, выгнутое дугой тело, сдавленное мычание сквозь кляп, и решил промолчать. 

\- Ладно, давай жучки искать, - сказал он Солдату. – Сними с меня куртку и хорошенько прощупай швы. Конечно, все следилки должны были утонуть в воде, особенно учитывая, сколько времени мы там провели, но если Гидра взяла за основу технологии Старка, этого могло и не случиться.  
\- Старка? – нахмурился Солдат.

Одной рукой, продолжая аккуратно поддерживать второй Клинта под спину, он быстро расстегнул его куртку и помог снять.

\- Ага, Тони Старк, - отозвался Клинт, - изобретатель если не всего на свете, то очень многого, заноза и высокомерный засранец.  
\- Прямо как его отец, - кивнул Солдат, ощупывая швы куртки. – Один есть, но непонятно, работает или нет.  
\- Дави.

Клинт решил не задавать резонный вопрос, откуда Солдат может знать отца Тони Старка. Говард? Кажется, так его звали. И, кажется, его убили лет сто назад – Клинт не озадачивался такими вопросами, своих проблем хватало. Возможно ли, что так к Солдату возвращается память? Возможно ли, что он…

«Я не стану об этом думать, - твердо решил Клинт. – И задавать вопросы тоже не буду. Правда, Солдат может стать нестабильным из-за возвращения воспоминаний, но тут уж я ничего не могу сделать».

Кроме того, намного полезнее будет иметь под боком обозленного на прежних хозяев Солдата, чем их послушный инструмент. Драться будет лучше. Так что, пусть вспоминает.

«Я словно уверен, что они обязательно найдут нас», - хмуро подумал Клинт, наблюдая, как Зимний извлекает из-под подкладки третий жучок. Рамлоу, что ли, тварь, постарался?

\- А откуда ты знаешь Старка? – давя жучок металлическими пальцами, спросил Солдат.  
\- Когда-то был в его команде, - ответил Клинт.  
\- А почему ушел?

Зимний закончил с курткой, быстро ощупал футболку прямо на Бартоне, ничего не нашел, набросил куртку ему на плечи и перешел к штанам.

\- Ботинки не забудь, - сказал тот, хотя и не представлял, как будет передвигаться по джунглям в разодранной обуви. Оставалось надеяться, что агенты Гидры оказались слишком ленивы, чтобы засовывать жучки в ботинки.  
\- Так почему?

Солдат скользнул ладонями вдоль бедер Клинта и тот невольно подумал, что при других обстоятельствах был бы совсем не против усилить контакт.

\- Ко двору не пришелся, - уклончиво ответил он. – Да и платили маловато.  
\- А кто такой Коулсон?

Клинта словно головой в ледяную воду макнули.

\- Что?  
\- Ты звал его во сне. Кто это?  
\- Он был… - Клинт не видел причин не отвечать, но никак не мог подобрать слов. – Он был моим другом.  
\- Был?  
\- Я убил его, - тихо сказал Клинт. – Я тогда много кого убил, но по-настоящему сожалею только о нем.  
\- Зачем тогда убил?  
\- Я должен был освободить своего бога, - прошептал Клинт.  
\- Получилось?  
\- О да.  
\- Значит, ты просто выполнил свой долг.

Солдат закончил ощупывать обувь Клинта и, похоже, тому повезло, агенты Гидры действительно оказались ленивы, потому что ни единого жучка он не обнаружил. Теперь Зимний, опустив голову, ощупывал свою куртку и продолжал говорить: 

– Нет причины переживать. Ты – солдат и знаешь про сопутствующий ущерб. И твой друг знал.

Клинт потер лоб, глядя, как Солдат быстро стаскивает с себя одежду. В целом, он был согласен с его словами, но при этом хорошо помнил, как озвучил свои мысли Наташе (кто бы еще мог понять его, если не она?), а в ответ получил лишь полный жалости взгляд. Как она тогда сказала?

«Это не твои мысли Клинт. Нельзя называть гибель друзей сопутствующим ущербом».

\- Нельзя измерять гибель друзей как сопутствующий ущерб, - на пробу повторил он, но сам услышал, что звучит неуверенно.  
\- Не понимаю, - покачал головой Солдат. – Почему?  
\- Ну, вроде как не по-человечески, - наморщив лоб сказал Клинт.

Солдат поднял голову и уставился на него с таким непониманием, что Бартон не выдержал и рассмеялся.

\- Да я сам не очень понимаю, - признался он. – Ладно, все это неважно. Жучки все нашел?  
\- Думаю, да.  
\- Для верности надо бы место дислокации сменить.  
\- Твоя нога. И руки.  
\- И руки. А что делать? Не хочу, чтобы нас прихватили за задницу во сне.  
\- Я буду дежурить, - нахмурился Солдат.  
\- Это понятно, но…

В этот миг случилось странное. Зимний Солдат протянул руку и коснулся плеча Клинта, призывая его замолчать.

\- Мы не знаем, есть ли тут другое жилье, да и люди, если вдруг мы выйдем на поселение, могут быть опасны. Лучше было бы остаться здесь, пока не подживет твоя нога. Здесь есть крыша, неподалеку река, у нас есть ножи так что с голоду не умрем. Могу смастерить тебе лук.  
\- Предлагаешь стрелять в рыбу из лука? – напряженно буркнул Клинт. – К тому же, насколько я помню, река-то очень бурная.  
\- Не здесь, - покачал головой Солдат. – Нас отнесло далеко. Может… может и искать не будут.  
\- Это тебя-то не будут? Я бы не рассчитывал на такое чудо. И, кстати, - Клинт прищурился, оглядывая Солдата с ног до головы, - а почему это сейчас ты куда больше похож на человека, чем тогда, на базе?  
\- После операции меня должны были обнулить, но уже опаздывают на четверо суток, - медленно проговорил Солдат. – Думаю, я адаптируюсь.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул Клинт, потому что все равно ничего в этом не понимал и вдруг осознал сказанное: - Стоп! Как четверо суток?  
\- А я что, не сказал? Ты долго был без сознания. Я уже думал, что ты вообще не придешь в себя.  
\- И что бы ты тогда сделал? – заинтересовался Клинт.  
\- Я давал тебе еще двое суток, а потом думал добить и уходить.  
\- Верное решение, - подумав, согласился Бартон. – Зачем сидеть рядом с полутрупом и, тем более, не стоит волочь его через джунгли, тогда и сам не дойдешь.  
\- Сопутствующие потери, - кивнул Солдат.  
\- Но все-таки, - не обращая внимания на его слова, сказал Клинт, - мне непонятно, зачем ты прыгнул за мной.

Он извернулся так, чтобы видеть лицо Солдата, но то напоминало лицо каменной статуи и ничего по нему Клинт понять не смог.

\- Был бы сейчас в тепле, пил свою болтушку, - подначил Зимнего Клинт.  
\- У меня нет ответа на твой вопрос, - Солдат как-то растерянно пожал плечами и Бартон решил отступиться.

Тем более, что ему-то как раз на руку оказался странный поступок Зимнего. Вот только…

\- Слушай, надоело мне тебя кличками звать, - сказал он. – Зимний Солдат, Агент – может быть хватит? Давай придумаем тебе имя.  
\- Имя? – нахмурился Зимний. – Какое?  
\- А какое бы тебе хотелось? – спросил Клинт. – Только, прошу, не Бьюкенен.  
\- Мэрилин?

Приоткрыв рот, Бартон смотрел на усмехающегося Солдата.

«Не знал, что ты умеешь улыбаться», - крутилось у него на языке, но для этой фразы явно было не время.

\- Может быть, Джеймс – осторожно предложил Клинт.

Зимний задумался, словно примеряя на себя имя, а потом согласно кивнул.

\- Вот и отлично, - довольно кивнул Бартон и вдруг вспомнил: - Мне казалось, Рамлоу меня ранил. Я не должен был отделаться сломанной ногой. Или нет?  
\- Я уже говорил. Бронежилет. Потом он стрелял вдогонку, но пуля лишь слегка тебя оцарапала. Заживет быстро.  
\- Ну и хорошо, не хватало еще огнестрел лечить, - с облегчением вздохнул Клинт.   
\- Так ведь и нечем. У меня было только немного обезболивающего.  
\- Стоп… Было?  
\- Ну ладно, - Джеймс, ухмыляясь, взглянул на Клинта. – Ладно-ладно, еще немного осталось.  
\- А ты та еще задница, да? – фыркнул Бартон, у которого против воли отлегло от сердца. 

То, что лишней дырки в его шкуре не было, уже само по себе радовало, но он не сомневался, что когда действие обезболивающего закончится, мало ему не покажется, но пока об этом можно не думать. 

– Да уж, шутник. Кого-то ты мне напоминаешь.  
\- И кого же?

Клинт пару мгновений молчал, а потом решил, что вполне может пойти на поводу у своих желаний и поставить небольшой эксперимент.

\- Помнишь, я говорил, что был в команде Старка?  
\- Ну.  
\- Вообще-то, главным у нас был вовсе не он. Ну, то есть Тони, конечно, играл важную роль со всеми этими своими техническими прибамбасами, - Клинт прикрыл глаза, вспоминая чудесную стрелу-трос, с которой у него точно не возникло бы нынешних проблем, а потом продолжил: - Но нашим лидером был не он. Это был Капитан Америка.

Клинт буквально впился глазами в Джеймса, но у того на лице не отразилось ничего, кроме привычного уже внимания. Это разочаровывало, даже несмотря на то, что сложно было ожидать мгновенного всплеска памяти у человека, которому много раз прочищали мозги электричеством.

\- В общем, ты вот его мне немного напоминаешь, - скомкал свой рассказ Бартон.  
\- Почему? Кто это? – спросил, слегка хмурясь, Джеймс.  
\- Это наш символ, - ответил Клинт. – То есть, Америки. Честный, чистый, неподкупный, разгуливает в обтягивающих синих штанах и с круглым щитом из вибраниума, на котором нарисована звезда, похожая на твою. У Кэпа забавное чувство юмора, наверное, потому что родом откуда-то из тридцатых и почти бесконечный список того, что ему надо нагнать за семьдесят лет лежания во льду.  
\- Во льду? – тихо переспросил Джеймс.  
\- О, его никто не замораживал специально, если ты об этом. И Гидре он не служит, наоборот, он ее враг. Нет, Кэп пытался Гидру уничтожить. Собственно, он и во льдах оказался поэтому, пытался спасти город от разрушительного оружия. «Валькирия», созданная Красным Черепом и Золой должна была уничтожить Нью-Йорк, но Кэп не позволил, упал вместе с самолетом, и кучу лет провел… Ну, наверное, это можно назвать комой.  
\- Повезло, - помолчав, сказал Джеймс.  
\- Да уж, - не отводя от него глаз, согласился Клинт. – А сколько в заморозке провел ты?

Джеймс напрягся. Его лицо так мучительно исказилось, что Бартон почти испугался, что его сейчас хватит удар, но обошлось. Джеймс лишь потер висок, так сильно, что оставил алое пятно, которое, впрочем, почти сразу исчезло, и пожал плечами.

\- Я не помню, - глядя в пол, признался он. – Меня много раз размораживали и замораживали, заставляли выполнять задания и обнуляли, обнуляли. Я не знаю, не знаю. Моя память повреждена, - он вскинул на Бартона лихорадочно блестящие глаза и, если бы Бартон мог, он бы отшатнулся, - я могу знать этого твоего Капитана Америку – и не помнить его. Я знаю тебя, но в следующий раз, когда мы встретимся, я спокойно убью тебя, если мне отдадут приказ, потому что не вспомню.  
\- А если будешь помнить? – неожиданно заинтересовался Клинт.  
\- Что? – растерянно заморгал Джеймс.  
\- Ну, ты меня помнишь, встречаешь, скажем, на мосту, получаешь приказ убить и… Что ты сделаешь?

Джеймс так долго молчал, что Бартон успел пожалеть, что задал этот вопрос.

\- Ты накормил меня капибарой, - услышал он наконец.  
\- И ты отравился, - не стал кривить душой Клинт. – Извини.  
\- Мясо было вкусным, - мечтательно прикрыл глаза Джеймс. – Я бы не отказался снова его попробовать.  
\- Ну вот, встану на ноги, смастерю лук и… - начал было Бартон, но тут же замолчал, внимательно глядя на Джеймса. – Четверо суток, говоришь? Скажи мне, а что же ты ел все это время? Твоей чертовой болтушки у нас нет. Ты голодал?  
\- Я могу не есть восемьдесят восемь дней, - сказал Джеймс и тут же поправился. – Сорок один день без каких-либо последствий, на шестьдесят седьмой день начинаются незначительные нарушения в деятельности организма.  
\- Незначительные, - бесцветно повторил Клинт.  
\- Во время одного эксперимента я принял свою руку за хлеб, - пояснил Джеймс. Нет, судя по взгляду и голосу, вовсе не Джеймс – Зимний Солдат. – Кожный покров восстановился полностью на второй день, после чего эксперимент был начат заново.  
\- Восемьдесят восемь дней, - повторил Бартон.  
\- Да, на восемьдесят восьмой день…  
\- Это неважно, - быстро перебил его Клинт, понимая, что прямо сейчас не совсем готов к новым откровениям. – Скажи только, а ты помнишь, кто ставил над тобой этот опыт?  
\- Да, - с небольшой запинкой сказал Джеймс. – Эта команда и сейчас служит на базе, где меня держали в криосне.  
\- Чудесно! – усмехнулся Клинт. – Это просто отлично.

Если бы он мог, то потер бы ладони от пришедшей ему в голову замечательной идеи, но руки пока не слушались, хотя с пальцами на левой дело обстояло уже намного лучше. Да и в любом случае, для осуществления идеи сначала придется выбраться из джунглей. Впрочем, будет время получше все обдумать. Он уже хотел было начать, потому что все равно не знал, о чем еще спросить Джеймса, но не успел, потому что приступ неожиданно вернувшейся головной боли был настолько силен, что Бартон даже застонать не смог.

Вообще, он должен был быть готов к тому, что нечто подобное может случиться. Они слишком легко приняли произошедшее. Бартон как никто знал, что откат неизбежен, но надеялся протянуть подольше, все-таки, он провалялся без сознания так долго, очень долго. На самом деле, он еще никогда так надолго не вырубался. Наверное, точно получил сотрясение.

\- Было бы чему сотрясаться, - сурово сказала та, кого здесь попросту не могло быть, а потом…  
\- Не будь так строга с ним, Наташа.

Этот голос Клинт мечтал и боялся услышать.

\- Тебя здесь нет, - твердо сказал он, закрывая глаза, потому что его вдруг сильно затошнило и невозможно стало смотреть на человека, скорчившегося в углу.

Покрывшийся плесенью костюм выглядел ужасно и очень хотелось подойти и поправить перекосившийся галстук, но все тело неожиданно отяжелело, так что даже просто двинуться оказалось непосильной задачей.

\- Возможно и нет, - спокойно и легко согласился Фил. – А может, все-таки, есть? Что если я навсегда рядом, как и обещал?  
\- Ты мертв, - Клинт попытался пожать плечами, но не был уверен, что это простое движение ему удалось.

В ответ раздался смех. Такой знакомый, такой теплый, что Бартону захотелось одновременно заорать от отчаяния и потянуться за поцелуем. Это точно был Фил! Лишь он умел смеяться так, что сердце Клинта мгновенно таяло от счастья. Но какое счастье может быть теперь, когда он сам, своими руками, убил его?

\- Ты не виноват и знаешь это, - заявила Наташа.   
\- Я никогда не винил тебя, - продолжил Коулсон.  
\- Служение богам подразумевает жертвы.

Этот третий голос Клинт хотел бы никогда больше не слышать, но сейчас, едва справляясь с волной нахлынувшей боли, почти обрадовался.

\- Помоги, - прохрипел он, чувствуя, что его несчастная голова вот-вот взорвется от боли. – Помоги мне.  
\- Ну конечно, мой Ястреб, - раздался шепот, идущий, кажется, со всех сторон.

Клинт с огромным трудом приподнял веки, увидел над собой смутно знакомое лицо и тут же провалился в полузабытье. Наташа и Фил были рядом, сочувственно смотрели на него и Клинт чувствовал исходящий от них удушающий запах крови, земли, плесени и, почему-то, роз. Помогать ему они не пытались, да и с чего бы. Рядом ведь Локи. Клинт принадлежит Локи. Хозяин позаботится о своем слуге.

\- Дыши!

Отчего-то Локи злился на Клинта. Наверное, ранение нарушило его планы. Клинт хотел попросить прощения, но не смог открыть рот.

\- Дыши, давай!

К его губам на миг прижались чужие, холодные губы и Клинт вяло прикинул, когда он целовался в последний раз. Не так, как с Рамлоу – жадно кусаясь; не так, как с Локи – подчиняясь, а на равных, испытывая к партнеру тепло и любовь.

\- Тепло? Любовь? – фыркнул Локи откуда-то сверху. – Да чего они стоят? Нет, Ястреб, для такого как ты высшее счастье – служить. И вот она, твоя награда.

Ледяные губы снова прижались ко рту Клинта терзая, причиняя боль, и он слабо задергался, застонал, чувствуя, как в горло проникает обжигающе холодный воздух, как замерзает, делается хрупкой, трахея – сдави посильнее и рассыплется острыми осколками – как леденеют легкие и все медленнее стучит остывающее сердце.

\- Вот так, - удовлетворенно протянул Локи, отстраняясь, и Клинт потянулся за ним, к нему.

Все, что угодно, только не снова остаться в одиночестве, не помнить. Фил и Наташа исчезли, но он не заметил этого. Не отрываясь, он смотрел в сверкающие льдом глаза Локи, ласкал взглядом посиневшую кожу. Если бы Клинт не был так слаб, то немедленно, безо всяких раздумий, отдался бы ему, но тело было тяжелым, неповоротливым и Клинт мог только смотреть, чувствуя, как в груди затихает сердце. Это было чудесно. Больше ему не придется бороться с оживающими чувствами, с памятью. Все станет так, как было. Только теперь уже навсегда.

Клинт снова потянулся было к Локи, желая взять того за руку, но тут же отшатнулся, застонал от боли, пронзившей сердце. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что в его грудь врезался поезд, горячая волна обдала сердце и оно забилось быстрее. Лицо Локи медленно исказило удивление.

\- Любопытно, - проговорил он, пристально глядя куда-то в сторону, а потом исчез.

Клинт хотел было закричать от отчаяния, вернуть его, но сумел выдавить лишь жалкий стон.

\- В следующий раз, когда надумаешь сдохнуть, предупреждай.

Клинт с трудом открыл глаза и бездумно уставился в дырявый потолок. Комнатенку зальет моментально, стоит только пойти дождю, а осенью они здесь часты.

\- Не знал, что ты припадочный.

Бартон повернул голову и посмотрел на говорившего.

«Зимний Солдат», - неохотно всплыло в его памяти.

Вопреки словам, смотрел Солдат, словно бы встревоженно.

\- Я умер? – хрипло спросил Клинт.  
\- Попытался, - кивнул Зим…

Нет! Не Зимний и не Солдат! Джеймс! Они же договорились звать его Джеймс.

\- Я и не думал, что ты так сильно ранен, - продолжил тем временем тот. – Вроде бы ни одна из твоих ран не может вызвать остановку сердца.  
\- Это не раны, - прохрипел Клинт. – Это Локи.  
\- Локи? – приподнял бровь Джеймс.

Клинт на миг задумался. Что-то происходило. Он помнил, как совсем недавно этот человек был похож, скорее, на винтовку или остро отточенный нож, его лицо оставалось неподвижным в любой ситуации, а эмоции казались выжженными. Сейчас же Клинт думал, что это он сам – пустыня. Джеймс же выглядел совсем иначе. Наверное, в отсутствии постоянных обнулений и заморозки, он действительно начал приходить в себя. И возможно вспоминать.

\- Ты что-нибудь вспомнил? – прямо спросил Клинт, игнорируя вопрос про Локи.  
\- Да не до того как-то было, - проворчал Джеймс. – Ты тут в судорогах бился, потом дышать перестал. Не получилось спокойненько сидеть и вспоминать.  
\- Извини, - пробормотал Бартон, чувствуя, как жарко стало щекам.

Странно, он давно не краснел, тем более от того, что создал кому-то неудобства.

«Да уж, твоя смерть здесь, в джунглях, особенно после того, как он столько с тобой провозился, была бы достаточным неудобством», - сам себе сказал Клинт.

Хотя нет, не так, его смерть как раз должна была быть удобна Джеймсу. Оставить мертвое тело на растерзание диким зверям или возиться с раненым. Черт подери, но ведь выбор очевиден.

\- Почему ты остался?

Только теперь Клинт вдруг понял, что все это время как должное принимал то, о чем стоило подумать сразу. Ну не мог Зимний Солдат или даже Джеймс, не мог он за здорово живешь с ним оставаться.

\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Для начала, чтоб ты не сдох, - помолчав, ответил Джеймс. 

Обиженным, что Бартон не оценил его бескорыстия он не выглядел, а значит…

\- А потом? – Клинт умел быть настойчивым.  
\- А потом будем отсюда выбираться.  
\- Не неси чушь! – рыкнул Клинт и попытался приподняться на локтях, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Джеймсу. Получилось не очень, потому что тот мгновенно надавил ему на грудь железной рукой, заставляя лежать смирно. Но Клинт хотел знать.  
\- Говори, - отрывисто потребовал он.

Лицо Джеймса застыло, хотя дальше, казалось, было уже некуда, взгляд обессмыслился, а потом он, подчиняясь, заговорил:

\- Мне нужно отыскать человека, и я хочу, чтобы ты мне помог.  
\- Кого ты хочешь найти?  
\- Я не знаю его имени. То есть, я не помню.

По спине Клинта побежали мурашки, но он не отступил.

\- Зачем ты хочешь его найти?  
\- Я… я вспоминаю, - Джеймс схватился за лоб. – Я кого-то знал. Давно. Мелкий, светловолосый засранец. Друг. Но у меня нет друзей, - он отвел руку от лица и умоляюще посмотрел на Клинта. – У меня не может быть друзей.  
\- Ерунда, - сказал тот прежде, чем успел подумать, стоит ли вообще открывать рот. – Я твой друг.  
\- Да?

Лицо Джеймса исказилось так, что Клинт лишь с большим опозданием сумел опознать в этом благодарность.

\- Да, конечно, - кивнул он. – Если захочешь. Не то чтобы моя дружба многого стоила, учитывая прошлые события, но я буду рад стать твоим другом.

Такая длинная фраза отняла у него почти все силы, но дрожащая улыбка, появившаяся на губах Джеймса, того стоила.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул он. – У меня не было друзей очень, очень давно.  
\- Ну, вот этот... хлюпик же был, - приложив максимум усилий, чтобы говорить ровно, сказал Клинт.

Он подозревал, что точно знает, о ком говорит Джеймс, но было бы неплохо получить подтверждение.

\- Он… - Джеймс напрягся было, но тут же развел руками. – Я знал его, но не знаю, когда. Так бывает?  
\- О, даже не сомневайся, - заверил его Клинт. – В твоем случае такое точно возможно.  
\- То есть, он может быть давно мертв?  
\- Давай не будем забегать вперед. – сказал Клинт и, превозмогая боль во всем теле, заставил свою левую руку подняться и коснулся бедра Джеймса. – Сначала нам надо перебазироваться, потом выбраться из джунглей, потом как-нибудь по-незаметнее вернуться домой, а уж потом искать твоего парня. Глядишь, за это время ты еще что-нибудь о нем вспомнишь.  
\- Да, ты прав, - пробормотал Джеймс и посмотрел на свою металлическую руку. – По-незаметнее, говоришь?  
\- Говорю, - сказал Бартон, слабо улыбаясь. 

Сознание у него снова поплыло и он порадовался, что лежит.

\- Спи, - приказал где-то очень высоко Джеймс. – Проснешься и тебе будет лучше. Обязательно.

Сил на ответ Клинт не нашел, потому что уже крепко спал и во сне ему улыбался Локи.


	5. Глава 4.

Следующие несколько дней прошли быстро, промелькнули, точно в бреду. Клинт то спал, то ругался с Джеймсом, который все не позволял ему вставать (а всякие эти процедуры – дело довольно смущающее), то впадал в отчаяние, то вдруг начинал фонтанировать давно несвойственным ему оптимизмом. Отчего-то ему начинало казаться, что стоит только вернуться домой и все будет хорошо. Потом Клинт обрывал сам себя. Хорошо? Это с какой же стати? Дома, как такового, у него нет, а у Джеймса тем более. Можно, конечно, залечь на дно в одной из конспиративных квартир, но где гарантия, что он сам же не разболтал про них Рамлоу? Вообще-то, конечно, не мог, но на сто процентов уверен не был.

«А это, мой верный слуга, уже паранойя», - смеялся, где-то на дне его сознания, Локи.  
«Отвяжись», - про себя, а иногда и вслух, фыркал Бартон и продолжал думать.

Их ищут. Сомнений никаких и быть не может. Гидре не плевать, где потерялись предатель и самое ценное оружие. Хоть в Аду их, несомненно, найдут. И тем скорее, чем дольше они сидят на месте. Нужно было уходить, но Клинт уже успел понять – это перед Джеймсом он мог хорохориться, но не перед самим собой – похода по южноамериканским джунглям сейчас ему не выдержать. На месте Джеймса он бы себя бросил, если честно. Собственно, именно этого он и ожидал всякий раз, как тот уходил на охоту или рыбалку, но товарищ каждый раз возвращался. Это удивляло Клинта, но он молчал. Пока что.

«Наверное, он так поступает потому, что действительно считает тебя другом», - мягко промурлыкал в голове Локи.

\- Не уверен, что хочу такой ответственности, - пробормотал в ответ Клинт. Вслух.  
\- Что?

Джеймс оглянулся на него, сжимая в руках какую-то длинную полосатую рыбину, похожую на сома.

\- Ничего, - покачал головой Клинт и быстро сменил тему: - Что это?  
\- Суруби, - с видимой гордостью ответил Джеймс. – Очень вкусная.  
\- Ты ел ее раньше? – подозрительно спросил Бартон.

Сам он в рыбе разбирался на уровне, позволяющем сделать самый простой заказ в ресторане и не более того, а на миссии, подразумевающие возможность – часто вынужденную – рыбалки, всегда запасался сухпайками. Наташа всегда над ним смеялась и все уговаривала попробовать что-нибудь изысканное, например, фугу, но Клинт не поддался, чем, про себя, даже немного гордился.

\- Я…

Джеймс завис, явно не в силах ответить не вопрос и Клинт мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Ну решил же следить за языком и как можно меньше задавать таких вопросов. Ну что могло быть у Джеймса в прошлом, какая рыба? Если только ее вместе с ним не заморозили.

\- Извини, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Да, я ее ел, - немного невпопад отозвался вдруг Джеймс. – Мне кажется… Много лет назад я уже бывал в Южной Америке. Не помню, правда, где именно. Но там была девушка и ее называли… называли… Эвита, кажется. Я стоял перед ней на коленях, а она кормила меня рыбой с руки и смеялась, - Джеймс моргнул и быстро облизнулся. – Было вкусно.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - пробормотал Клинт, медленно приходя в себя после такого приступа откровенности. – Ну, теперь мы знаем, что тебе случалось бывать в Аргентине. Если прикинуть… Эвита… Годах в пятидесятых, вроде?

Джеймс только пожал плечами и вернулся к разделке рыбы.

\- Мемуары бы у тебя получились что надо, - усмехнулся Бартон. – Жаль, их никогда не опубликуют.  
\- Потому что я не вспомню все до конца? – ровно спросил Джеймс.  
\- Неа. Потому что просто не позволят. Ты слишком много знаешь.  
\- Да уж, - протянул Джеймс и Клинт невольно засмеялся. – Что?  
\- Да фильм есть такой, «Человек, который слишком много знал». Одна моя старая знакомая, подруга, очень его любит. Вот и ты у нас как тот человек.  
\- Только, наверное, в отличие от меня он не только многое знает, но и многое помнит, - пробормотал Джеймс.  
\- Прости, - помолчав, отозвался Клинт.

Атмосферы странной легкости, которая само собой образовалась между ними, как не бывало.

\- Слушай, я…

Джеймс вскинул руку, не глядя на Клинта и это движение было настолько откровенно предостерегающим, что тот счел за благо не продолжать. Конечно, винить себя за одну неловкую фразу он не собирался, но понимал, что Джеймса, а точнее Солдата, это, в случае чего, не остановит, а прямо сейчас физическое состояния Клинта было не настолько хорошим, чтобы даже пытаться ему противостоять.

Медленно дочистив рыбу, Джеймс собрал внутренности, чешую и вынес из хижины, чтобы закопать снаружи. Готовили они тоже внутри, не снаружи, опасаясь выдать себя дымом, так что Бартон, стараясь не беспокоить ногу больше необходимого, подполз к очагу и развел огонь. Рыба пожарилась быстро и ели они пусть и в полном молчании, но все-таки, похоже, в мире.

Закончив, Клинт облизал пальцы и довольно вздохнул. Джеймс же все молчал, а когда Бартон уже начал задремывать после сытной еды, неожиданно сказал:

\- Хреново, когда у тебя отбирают память.

Клинт вздрогнул, услышав его слова и проснулся.

\- Ну, - сказал он, подумав, - у тебя отняли не только память. Свобода распоряжаться самим собой – это тоже важно.  
\- Да, - кивнул Джеймс, переводя на него тяжелый взгляд. – Я бы никогда не оказался в этих чертовых джунглях по своей воле.

«С тобой», - мысленно закончил за него Клинт и не удержался от кривой ухмылки.

\- Для меня это тоже не предел мечтаний, знаешь ли.  
\- Но ты здесь как раз по собственному выбору.  
\- Не мог же я позволить убить мальчишку, - удивился Клинт.  
\- Это твоя работа, - пожал плечами Джеймс.

Бартон несколько раз изумленно моргнул и фыркнул.

\- Уж поверь, за все годы, что я служу, я ни разу не убил ребенка.  
\- А я не помню, - как-то тоскливо сказал Джеймс и вся злость, которая уже начинала подниматься внутри Клинта, исчезла.  
\- Ну… - протянул он, лихорадочно соображая, что сказать. – Обычно дети в военных действиях не участвуют, так что…  
\- Как в этот раз? – перебил его Джеймс.  
\- Эта операция изначально шла не так, как надо, - твердо сказал Клинт, не давая себя сбить. – У меня вообще такое чувство, что нас подставили. Всю команду.  
\- И Рамлоу?

Бартон невольно поежился, вспоминая выстрел, и вздохнул:

\- Ну, кроме Брока, да еще Роллинза. Эти двое навечно верны Гидре и ее порядку. Я почти не сомневаюсь.  
\- Наверное, Гидра хорошо им платит.

Клинт вспомнил фанатичный блеск в глазах Рамлоу, когда речь заходила об установлении нового порядке и поежился:

\- Иногда опаснее те, кто служит за идею.

Некоторое время оба молчали, а потом за шиворот Клинту упала крупная холодная капля.

\- Проклятье! – выругался он, стирая влагу, а дождь уже лился внутрь хижины сквозь дыры в крыше.  
\- Сюда.

Джеймс аккуратно подхватил Клинта на руки и перетащил в сухой – пока что – угол. Прижавшись спиной к стене, он усадил Бартона перед собой, обнял, притягивая к груди и они долго так сидели, глядя, как вода постепенно заливает пол. Им еще повезло, что в углу, непонятно для чего, было сделано возвышение, позволявшее устроиться с относительным удобством, а иначе им пришлось бы принять не самый теплый, и не самый чистый душ. Ранам Клинта это на пользу точно бы не пошло.

Прижимаясь спиной к груди Джеймса и чувствуя тепло, исходящее от его тела, убаюканный мерным дыханием и шелестом дождя, Клинт почувствовал, что снова начинает засыпать. Можно было бы поддаться, просто закрыть глаза и задремать, но он опасался снова увидеть Локи.

«Интересно, настанет ли момент, когда он оставит меня?» - подумал Клинт, сдерживая зевок.

Впрочем, он не мог не признать, что это все равно лучше, чем видеть во сне Коулсона и чувствовать не проходящую вину.

\- Эй, ты как?

Громкий голос Джеймса ворвался в мысли Клинта, а когда тот, от удивления не успев ответить, промолчал, сильные руки рывком развернули его. Но осторожно, не причинив боли.

\- Что? – невольно огрызнулся Клинт.  
\- Показалось, что ты опять не дышишь, - объяснил Джеймс, с беспокойством вглядываясь в его лицо.  
\- Все нормально, - спокойно ответил Клинт.

Про себя, однако, он был очень удивлен. Джеймс явно быстро приходил в себя и уже ничем не напоминал отмороженного робота, которым был в самом начале операции. А сколько дней прошло? Неделя? Видно не зря говорят, что человеческая психика – штука пластичная. А может, раньше люди были покрепче, черт его знает.

\- Что такое? – нахмурился Джеймс и Клинт понял, что уже некоторое время пристально смотрит ему в глаза.  
\- Да ничего, - пожал он плечами и не удержался от болезненной гримасы, позабыв про рану. – Не волнуйся, я просто задумался. Ну, о разном.  
\- Бывает.

Джеймс снова развернул Бартона спиной к себе и обнял. Наверное, надо было разозлиться и потребовать, чтобы с ним не обращались как с куклой, но Клинту, угревшемуся в объятиях, было все равно. Правда, спать расхотелось. Впрочем, как раз это было даже к лучшему. Все прошлую ночь он провел, прислушиваясь к звукам джунглей, ожидая нападения и не уснул даже когда Джеймс его сменил (может быть кто-то более беспечный назвал бы Клинта параноиком, но он собирался спать вполглаза, пока они не сменят дислокацию).

\- Итак, расскажи мне, что ты вспомнил, - отгоняя уж точно попахивающее паранойей видение о том, как Рамлоу и остальные бойцы Страйка прямо сейчас окружают хижину, спросил Бартон. – Ты же вспомнил? Ну хоть что-нибудь, кроме девчонки из пятидесятых.

Джеймс позади него поерзал и вздохнул.

\- Все такое мутное, - наконец, сказал он. – Я не могу быть уверен, что это действительно было. Может, мне это приснилось.  
\- А в заморозке снятся сны? – немедленно заинтересовался Клинт.  
\- Не знаю. Не помню. Может быть, - пробормотал Джеймс. – Может это снилось мне уже здесь? Или раньше?

Клинт ничем не мог ему помочь и потому лишь сжал его живую руку, в попытке немного утешить.

\- Может ты просто расскажешь, и мы вместе подумаем, могло ли это быть в реальности? – мягко предложил он.  
\- Ладно, - помолчав, согласился Джеймс. – Мне снился город. Большой. Я не знаю его названия, во сне ничто на него не указывало. Просто город.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Клинт, снова сжав его руку. – Город.  
\- Я шел по улице и с кем-то разговаривал. Мы… Да, мы смеялись, и я чувствовал тепло, где-то здесь, - Джеймс прижал металлическую ладонь к груди Клинта. – Было хорошо.  
\- Ага. А дальше?  
\- Дальше я оказался на какой-то крутящейся штуке. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Мы проехали несколько кругов, перед тем как смотритель заметил и выгнал нас. Я смеялся. Это все. Кажется.  
\- Ну, - Клинт на миг задумался, а потом пожал здоровым плечом. – Это все вполне могло быть.  
\- Да?  
\- Ага. Очень похоже на свидание. Знаешь, что такое свидание? Ну вот. Скорее всего, ты когда-то водил на него хорошенькую девчонку.  
\- Хорошенькую? – неуверенно переспросил Джеймс.

Клинт припомнил лицо Барнса с фотографии в Смитсоновском музее и решительно кивнул. Такой красавчик явно не удовлетворился бы серой мышкой.

\- Да, я не сомневаюсь, - сказал он.  
\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Джеймс. – Я не помню девчонку.  
\- А кого помнишь, парня? – немедленно заинтересовался Клинт.

Как знать, как знать, может быть Джеймс вспомнил…

\- Да никого я не помню, - неожиданно резко сказал тот. – Я почти уверен, что все это был только сон.  
\- Но почему? – удивился Клинт, позабыв испугаться его вспышки.  
\- Потому что потом я увидел высокого мужчину, который мне улыбался и говорил о тебе, - выпалил Джеймс. – Он был в зеленом.

Клинт замер, словно его заморозили.

\- А вот это уже точно был сон, - словно со стороны услышал он свой голос. – Тут можешь не сомневаться.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что этот человек сейчас очень далеко, в другом мире и не может до нас дотянуться.  
\- Только во сне?  
\- Догадливый, - хмыкнул Клинт.

Собственные слова немного успокоили его, расслабили. Действительно, чего это он? Локи далеко, под замком в Асгарде и больше не заставит Клинта себе служить.

«Заставит? – Клинт даже не удивился, услышав в голове язвительный голос. – Кажется, ты отлично делал это по своей воле».  
«Чушь, - холодно подумал Клинт в ответ. – Если бы не твое колдовство, я никогда не стал бы тебе служить».  
«Ты точно в этом уверен?» - рассмеялся Локи.

\- Этот человек – вдруг заговорил Джеймс. – Этот тот Локи, о котором ты упоминал?  
\- Да, - не стал отказываться Клинт, незачем. – Он был моим… богом. Ну и всем остальным за компанию. Из-за него я убил самого дорогого мне человека и стал тем, кем стал.  
\- Ну, на мой взгляд ты в полном порядке, - помолчав, сказал Джеймс. – Может быть только слегка отмороженный.  
\- От отмороженного слышу, - машинально огрызнулся Бартон, на миг умолк, а потом рассмеялся.

Джеймс присоединился к нему через секунду. Они сидели посреди непроходимых джунглей, в заливаемой дождем хижине, раненые, потерявшие, может быть, навсегда, часть собственных жизней, воспоминания, а с ними, возможно, и самих себя, и смеялись. Джеймс придерживал корчащегося от смеха вперемешку с болью Клинта поперек груди и то и дело, всхлипывая, вытирал выступающие на глазах слезы. Если бы кто-нибудь из его кураторов – бывших или настоящих – увидел его в таком состоянии, то со всех ног бросился бы к техникам, требуя подготовить кресло для обнуления.

\- Ох, - протянул Клинт, немного успокоившись, вытер влажные щеки и подтянулся повыше, удобнее устраиваясь на груди Джеймса. – Давно я так не смеялся.  
\- Я тоже, - согласился тот. – Ну, то есть я вообще не помню, чтобы я смеялся, так что…  
\- Расслабься, - похлопал его по руке Клинт. – Я понял. Поверь, со мной та же история. После того, что было с Локи, у меня точно не было хорошего повода для веселья.  
\- А это хороший?  
\- Вообще-то, не очень, - подумав, признал Бартон. – Но иногда иначе просто никак. Понимаешь?

Он не видел лица Джеймса и сомневался, что тот действительно понял его, но, по сути, это было неважно, так что Клинт вполне удовлетворился отчетливым кивком.

\- Ты расскажешь мне эту историю? – вдруг спросил Джеймс.  
\- Какую?  
\- Про тебя и Локи?

Клинт замер было, а потом вдруг согласно хмыкнул. Почему бы, собственно, и нет?

\- Расскажу.

Клинт замолчал надолго, но не потому, что вдруг передумал, а оттого, что неожиданно понял, что не понимает с чего начать. Как объяснить, что для него значил, и значит, Локи, если Джеймс ни разу с тем не встречался? Потом, правда, он подумал, что Джеймс столько раз встречался… с разным за эти семьдесят лет, что вряд ли у него возникнут какие-то проблемы с пониманием. Так что Бартон набрал полную грудь воздуха и заговорил.

\- Впервые я увидел Локи на базе, - начал он, прикрыв глаза, будто вспоминая, хотя события того дня вряд ли когда-нибудь сотрутся из его памяти. – Он попал туда из какого-то другого мира в поисках Тессеракта. Это один из очень важных для нашей Вселенной камней. Локи пытался добыть его для Таноса. Это… Черт, вот тут даже не знаю, как объяснить. Ладно, не так это и важно. Короче, Локи оказался на базе. Просто появился, понимаешь, а через десять минут ушел оттуда с Тессерактом, Селвигом и мною.  
\- Селвиг? – недоуменно спросил Джеймс.  
\- Ученый такой. Он изучал Тессеракт.

Клинт поерзал, укладываясь поудобнее. Дождь, кажется, начинал стихать, но спать в такой сырости им сегодня будет, мягко говоря, некомфортно.

«Ты не хочешь рассказывать своему другу обо мне?» - Локи опять возник в голове Клинта безо всякого предупреждения.

\- Мы ушли с базы, - проигнорировал его Бартон. – Я мало что помню, только как Локи коснулся моей груди скипетром и мир вокруг стал другим. Он словно бы замерз и первые несколько дней я с трудом воспринимал окружающую реальность. Простыми и верными казались лишь две вещи – служение моему богу и разрушение. Впрочем, потом все было точно также, но я хотя бы перестал забывать о еде и походах в сортир.

Клинт поморщился, вспомнив, как то и дело обнаруживал себя в мокрых штанах, ну точно младенец. Хотя, учитывая, что тогда у него началась новая жизнь, в какой-то степени так оно и было.

Клинт снова вдохнул побольше воздуха и продолжил говорить. Это не было как вытаскивать занозу или залечить до конца гноящуюся рану, но он вдруг понял, что еще ни разу никому не рассказывал о случившемся, чтобы вот так, от начала и до конца, не говорил о том, что чувствовал. Наташа, конечно, пыталась и даже поняв, что с ней Клинт не собирается откровенничать, записала его на прием к психотерапевту. Клинт побывал у него один раз, посмотрел в спокойное, лощеное лицо и ушел посередине приема. Вслед ему прозвучало, что он просто еще не готов и если тогда Бартону очень хотелось сказать, что он не будет готов никогда, то теперь, пожалуй, он склонен был согласиться. Наверное, время пришло, потому что слова буквально лились из него, обгоняя друг друга.

Клинт взахлеб рассказывал о том, в какой восторг пришел, когда хаос утвердился в нем, в его разуме, какое счастье он испытывал, впервые в жизни ощутив силу чистейшего разрушения. Он никогда не чувствовал такого наслаждения планируя операции, никогда его разум не работал так четко и быстро. И никогда за все годы, что он служил, подчинение кому-то не доставляло ему столько удовлетворения. Словно он впервые нашел свое место и не испытывал больше никаких сомнений. И все это дал ему Локи. Единственный истинный бог.

\- Когда я приходил к нему вечером, - говорил Клинт, бездумно пялясь в стену напротив, - я думал, так и надо. Я уже отдал Локи все, что у меня было, и тело… Это была такая малость, на фоне всего остального, совсем неважная. Думаю, если бы он оттолкнул меня хотя бы раз, я был бы в отчаянии, счел бы себя недостойным служить ему. Но он не сделал этого ни разу. Он хотел меня. Он так смотрел на меня. Как никто и никогда.

«Я любил тебя, моя Птица», - тихо сказал Локи.

\- Словно действительно любил меня, - эхом отозвался Клинт. – Если честно, отказываться от этого было очень нелегко. Хотя я не сразу это понял.  
\- Потому что злился, - негромко сказал Джеймс.  
\- Да, - согласился Клинт. – Я был пиздецки зол. На Локи, на себя, на Нат с этой ее идиотской рекалибровкой. Это уже потом мне стало ясно, что мой бог оставил мне подарочек, – Бартон хмыкнул, точно всхлипнул. – Он сделал так, что его холод теперь со мной навсегда и среди нормальных людей мне места больше нет. Локи лишил меня эмоций, а главное, жалости. Я больше не могу испытывать жалость, сочувствовать тем, кого защищаю.   
\- А разве это так важно, если ты все равно их защищаешь?  
\- О, - невесело рассмеялся Бартон, - если бы ты знал нашего Кэпа, ты бы так не говорил. В общем, я решил уйти из команды, пока эта моя ущербность не стала слишком очевидной.  
\- И ушел в Гидру, - ровно сказал Джеймс.  
\- Осуждаешь?

Извернувшись, Клинт взглянул ему в лицо, но ни ожидаемого презрения, ни злости не увидел. Это ему совсем не понравилось.

\- Поверь, я не мечтал служить Гидре, - тихо сказал он, осторожно касаясь пальцами щеки Джеймса.

Отросшая щетина на его лице грозила скоро превратиться в полноценную бороду и мягко уколола ладонь Клинта, что оказалось неожиданно приятно.

«Не дури, не время», - приказал он себе, продолжая вглядываться в лицо товарища. 

\- Скажи уже что-нибудь.  
\- Да все нормально, - Джеймс сделал такое движение, словно хотел потереться щекой о руку Бартона, но передумал и отстранился. – Просто у меня не было выбора кому служить, а ты, и Рамлоу, и остальные парни… Вы ведь все не то чтобы исчадия ада, но…  
\- Ну, я рад, что ты не считаешь меня исчадием ада, - невольно рассмеялся Клинт и тут же посерьезнел. – Но я понимаю, о чем ты. Я думал об этом. Ведь я мог все бросить, уйти. Ну, куда-нибудь – хоть свой тир открыть. Но нет, зачем-то решил найти себе нового хозяина, словно без них мне жизни не мила, и, естественно, вляпался. Будто бы я недостоин чего-то хорошего. Извини, - Клинт потер лицо, успокаиваясь, - что-то я разнылся. Просто стыдно. У тебя, вот, вообще выбора не было, а когда надо, ты повел себя правильно.  
\- Ну, ты ведь тоже, - чуть удивленно сказал Джеймс.  
\- Да, - хмыкнул Клинт. – Да, ты прав.

Он замолчал, не зная, что еще прибавить к своему рассказу. Снова говорить о Локи не хотелось. Да и что добавить? Он рассказал обо всем, даже признался, что любил, а ведь об этом он не упоминал даже в разговорах с Наташей.

«Да уж, убийца с промытыми мозгами оказался более подходящим для подобной откровенности, чем русская разведчица», - хмыкнул про себя Клинт.

Впрочем, причину он хорошо знал – он молчал, потому что не желал видеть в глазах подруги сочувствие. Только не тогда.

\- Ладно, все это дела прошлые, - сказал Клинт, встряхиваясь. – Что дальше?  
\- М?  
\- Что будем делать дальше? Когда и как станем выбираться? Если погода испортится окончательно, нам кранты.  
\- Да, дальше будет только хуже, - согласился Джеймс. – Но я предлагаю остаться еще на пару дней, чтобы твои раны получше затянулись. А потом… Думаю, лучше всего будет идти вниз по реке. Я уже отходил от хижины на несколько километров, решил разведать, так вот, берег пологий и больше деревьев, чем кустов, легче будет идти.  
\- А вниз по течению мы можем наткнуться на какое-нибудь поселение, - подхватил Бартон. – Звучит, как план.  
\- Это он и есть, - проворчал Джеймс. – Жаль только, что у нас нет никакого оружия, кроме ножей.  
\- Можно выстругать копья, - предложил Бартон. – Острия можно обжечь в огне. Я когда-то читал про какое-то племя, в котором так делали. Кажется.  
\- Нет, это будет слишком долго, да и сухих дров у нас не осталось, - подумав, покачал головой Джеймс.  
\- Это точно, - Клинт подумал и предложил без особой надежды: - Может уйдем сегодня? Какой смысл ждать?  
\- Твои раны…  
\- Руки уже в порядке, - в доказательство, Бартон поднял руки и сделал вид, что натягивает тетиву. – В ноге, я почти уверен, трещина, а не перелом, - он предпочел не обращаться внимания на недоверчивое фырканье Джеймса, - а в остальном ведь только синяки. Так что, по сути, мне нужен только хороший костыль.  
\- Еще два дня, - перебил его Джеймс.  
\- Но…  
\- Два дня. Я наловлю рыбы, чтобы мы как можно дольше не отвлекались на поиски пищи в пути и сделаю тебе костыль. Ну и немного разведаю обстановку.  
\- Да что еще разведывать? – хмыкнул Клинт. – Если за это время нас тут не нашли, то фора у нас точно есть.

Впрочем, он говорил так, скорее, из чувства противоречия, прекрасно зная, что все слова о форе – просто слова. Страйк может появиться здесь завтра, через три дня или прямо сейчас. Их точно ищут. А точнее, ищут Джеймса. Его самого просто сразу прикончат.

\- Фора, может, и есть, но не стоит ее бездумно тратить, - возразил, тем временем, тот. – К тому же, для нас опасен далеко не один Страйк. Здесь полно диких животных и…  
\- Стоп-стоп, - перебил его Клинт. – Не надо меня пугать, иначе в путь мы отправимся немедленно.  
\- Не бойся, пока я рядом, никто тебя не тронет, - твердо сказал Джеймс.  
\- Ну, - Клинт слегка смутился, - это здорово. В свою очередь могу пообещать тоже самое. Особенно, когда стану твердо стоять на обеих ногах и доберусь до лука. Мой лук к твоим услугам и все такое. Понял?  
\- Наверное, - неуверенно отозвался Джеймс. – Спасибо тебе. Еще никто не предлагал мне такого, кроме…

Он замолчал, но Клинту и так все было ясно.

\- Кроме того мелкого парня?  
\- Да. Кажется. Кажется, он был моим другом. Понятное дело, он давно мертв и мне странно, что я не могу его забыть.  
\- Он был твоим другом, - кивнул Клинт, - так что ничего странного. Ты вспомнил еще что-нибудь о нем?  
\- Он постоянно дрался. Любил отстаивать справедливость. Иногда, правда, для этого не обязательно было использовать кулаки, но он слишком быстро вспыхивал. Я ему, бывало, говорил: «Стиви, держал бы ты свой характер в узде. Я ведь не всегда буду рядом». А он только смеялся. У него был приятный смех.  
\- Стиви? – тихо переспросил Клинт и, затаив дыхание, добавил: - Прямо как у нашего Кэпа. Его зовут Стивен Роджерс.  
\- Интересное совпадение, - помолчав, сказал Джеймс. – Но это ведь не может быть он? Столько лет прошло.  
\- Ну, знаешь, нашему Кэпу уж никак не меньше девяноста, - Клинт решил идти до конца и будь, что будет. – Правда, габаритами он, скорее, молодой шкаф, а никак не хлюпик, но дело-то тут в сыворотке.  
\- В сыворотке? – как-то беспомощно переспросил Джеймс.  
\- Да. Кэпу ввели экспериментальную сыворотку. В войну. Во вторую мировую, если точнее, наши хотели наделать кучу суперсолдат, но ученого, который этим занимался, убили и получился только Роджерс. Правда, я так понимаю, какие-то наработки сохранились, иначе мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали.  
\- Во мне та же сыворотка?  
\- Возможно.  
\- И Кэп…  
\- А вот тут не знаю. Может быть и нет.

Клинт прикусил губу, чувствуя, как Джеймс сильнее обнимает его, кажется, совсем не контролируя себя. Не то чтобы он боялся, но как знать, что может послужить триггером для возвращения Зимнего Солдата, а быть разорванным на кусочки или задушенным совсем не хотелось.

К счастью Джеймс, кажется, заметил, как сильно напрягся в его руках Бартон, потому что ослабил хватку. Клинт с облегчением вздохнул.

\- Расскажи мне о нем, - услышал он вдруг и совсем не удивился. 

После всего сказанного было бы странно если бы Джеймс не пожелал узнать подробнее о Роджерсе. Вот только Клинт был не настолько хорош во всякой там истории, о чем тут же честно напомнил.

\- Все, что дальше сорока лет для меня все равно, что эра динозавров, - сказал он. – Никогда не любил историю, а Кэп… Кэп слишком уж живой, пусть Тони и дразнил его иногда ископаемым.  
\- Мой Стив такого бы никогда не спустил, - решительно сказал Джеймс. – Что сделал твой Кэп?  
\- Не мой, - хмыкнув, уточнил Клинт. – Он у нас достояние нации. Ну, приятно ему точно не было, но морду Старку он не бил, хотя явно хотел. С другой стороны, у Кэпа силища просто сумасшедшая. Может он просто научился не срываться, чтобы никого ненароком не прикончить?  
\- Может и так, - помолчав, согласился Джеймс. – Просто та война… Для меня там все, как в тумане. Вроде и вспоминается что-то, какие-то парни в форме, винтовка старого образца, какая-то синяя куртка, леса в снегу, но все это размыто, а когда я пытаюсь сосредоточиться на чьем-нибудь лице, все ускользает. Может быть это все сон? Может вообще какая-то другая война? И что это за люди?

Джеймс снова так сильно сжал руки, что Клинт невольно пискнул от боли.

\- Тише, тише, расслабься, - забормотал он, пытаясь разжать руки Джеймса.  
\- Ох, прости.

Хватка на груди ослабла, а в следующий миг Бартон почувствовал короткий поцелуй в макушку. Впрочем, он тут же решил, что это ему показалось.

\- Слушай, дай я сяду рядом, - откашлявшись, сказал он. – Иначе ты сломаешь мне ребра и тогда мы точно никогда отсюда не выберемся.

Джеймс кивнул, сдвинулся в сторону, позволяя Клинту сесть рядом. Пространства на возвышении едва хватило на двоих, так что они оказались тесно прижаты бедрами. Бартона это не особо смущало - по крайней мере, стена за спиной точно не станет его душить – а вот Джеймс отчего-то слегка покраснел. Клинт решил, что пока не время обращать на это внимание.

\- Слушай, - предложил он, - давай я просто попробую рассказать тебе все, что знаю о Кэпе и его прошлом, а ты попытаешься понять, есть ли в моих словах хоть что-то знакомое. Хорошо? Только…  
\- Я уже понял, что ты не историк, - перебил его Джеймс. – Начинай уже.

И Клинт начал. Сначала медленно, постоянно запинаясь и останавливаясь, чтобы припомнить подробности, но потом все быстрее, он говорил, стремясь поделиться всем, что знал. А информации, к его удивлению, оказалось немало. Клинт вспомнил все, что когда-либо читал или слышал и оставил при себе лишь абсолютно дикие домыслы, типа того, что Кэп – не Кэп вовсе, а инопланетянин (тем более, что Тор подтвердил, что это не так).  
Клинт говорил долго, несколько раз прерывался, сделать глоток воды и перевести дыхание. Буквально на миг, потому что Джеймс тут же начинал его торопить. Но все равно настал момент, когда Бартон замолчал, порылся в памяти и понял, что все, он рассказал абсолютно все, что знал.

\- Все, друг, - так он сказал и вслух. – Больше я ничего не знаю, но когда выберемся, тебе стоит сходить в Смитсоновский музей, там есть целая экспозиция, посвященная Кэпу и его истории.  
\- Думаешь, это поможет?  
\- О, почти не сомневаюсь, - кивнул Клинт и перевел дыхание.

В его рассказе не было ни слова лжи и единственное, о чем он умолчал, так это о том, что Джеймса – и уверен в этом Клинт был, примерно, на 99% - зовут Баки Барнс и именно он был ближайшим другом Стивена Роджерса.

«Эта информация для него сейчас лишняя, - подумал Клинт. – Вспомнит сам – хорошо, а нет… Я стану тем, кто подтвердит едва начавшему восстанавливать память человеку… Вот это вот все».  
«Не уверен, что он будет благодарен за это, Ястреб», - хмыкнул Локи в его голове.  
«А тебя никто не спрашивает», - огрызнулся Бартон.

На самом деле, определенное неудобство он чувствовал, скрывая от Джеймса свои подозрения относительно его личности. Но что, если он все же ошибся? Или как быть, если подобная новость сорвет Барнсу крышу, и он начнет крушить все вокруг?

Клинт слегка поморщился, поняв, что назвал Джеймса… Проклятье! Ладно! Он был уверен, что назвал его настоящим именем. Стоит ли молчать? Или рискнуть?

\- Послушай, - неуверенно начал он. – Я почти уверен, что…  
\- Что Стивен Роджерс и есть тот хлюпик из моих воспоминаний, - перебил его Джеймс. - Что когда-то давно мы друг друга знали.  
\- Это я и хотел сказать, - кивнул Клинт, старательно сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, потом поднял голову и прислушался. – Смотри-ка, а дождь-то кончился.


	6. Chapter 6

Всю ночь перед выходом Клинт не спал. Вообще-то, если быть совсем точным, он почти не спал обе ночи, которые Барнс отвел на подготовку к походу. Так, задремал на несколько часов, хотя и хорошо понимал, что нужно обязательно набраться сил, иначе он не сможет идти. Вот только куда сильнее, чем собственное, его беспокоило состояние Джеймса. Клинт не мог не видеть, что после их разговора тот стал молчаливым и замкнутым, то и дело зависал, глядя в одну точку, будто хотел разглядеть что-то недоступное глазам обычного человека. Бартон попытался было вывести его из этого состояния, услышал глухое, нутряное рычание и немедленно отступился. Выбраться из этого дерьма живым все-таки хотелось. Но караулить Барнса он все же начал. Пусть тот сколько угодно обижается, если – когда – поймет, но Клинт не стыдился, что снова начал его опасаться. В конце концов, Джеймс изначально не был тем, кого легко взять и пригласить в бар, выпить по стаканчику.

«Интересно, а он бы пошел?», - неожиданно задумался Клинт.

Чуть наклонив голову и прищурившись, он взглянул на Джеймса с новым интересом. Если его отмыть, постричь и, ладно, даже шмотки могут быть такими же (только, конечно, чистыми)… Хм, а ведь он будет желанным гостем в любом баре. Посетители любого пола повиснут на нем гроздьями – выбирай. Наверное, так раньше и было (Клинт не очень-то верил в рассказы о природной скромности людей прошлого, особенно, таких красавчиков).

\- Что смотришь?

Грубый голос выдернул Клинта из его мыслей, и он едва не рассмеялся, сообразив, что сейчас, наверное, выглядел точно также как Джеймс – сурово погруженным в тяжкие мысли. Ага, знал бы тот, о чем он, на самом деле, думал.

\- Да так, - скрыв усмешку, отозвался Бартон. – Думаю, как нам лучше всего добираться до дома, когда попадем в Мексику.  
\- И что придумал?

Было видно, что Джеймс не слишком-то заинтересовался, похоже, все еще плавал в своих мыслях.

\- Да есть у меня там пара знакомых, - ответил Клинт. – Люди надежные, помогут. Подмазать, правда, придется.  
\- Таким доверять нельзя, - отрезал Джеймс. – Продадут тому, кто больше заплатит.  
\- Если вести себя тихо и не отсвечивать до мексиканской границы, то не успеют, - возразил Клинт. – А потом будет уже неважно.  
\- Я смотрю, ты и сам не слишком доверяешь своим надежным людям? – усмехнулся Джеймс, а Бартон только пожал плечами.  
\- Ну я же не совсем идиот, - фыркнул он. – Доверять людям…

Он не закончил, только снова фыркнул и Джеймс покачал головой, а потом как-то смущенно спросил:

\- А что, этот твой контакт – женщина?  
\- С чего ты взял? – изумился Клинт.  
\- Ну…

Джеймс смутился еще сильнее, а потом так неловко дернул головой, что Бартон не сразу сообразил, что он указывает на что-то, а потом прикусил губу, приказывая себе не краснеть. У него стояло. И крепко. Странно, что он сам не заметил.

\- Нет, я думал не о женщине, - как можно спокойнее сказал он.

Случись такое давным-давно, Клинт бы немедленно сгорел от стыда и, что еще хуже, бросился бы многословно извиняться, чем окончательно испортил бы все. Но теперь он предпочел уклончиво промолчать. В любом случае, говорить Джеймсу, что встал у него, хм, на него, не стоит, но себе можно не врать. Это явно случилось в тот момент, когда Клинт пристально смотрел на него и прикидывал, каким станет Барнс, если его хорошенько отмыть (и, все-таки, нормально приодеть). Да, да, черт подери, он им любовался! Он его хотел! Но с такими откровениями точно стоит повременить. До Штатов однозначно, там, если что, хоть будет куда сбежать.

\- Мужчина? – как-то хрипло спросил вдруг Джеймс, отчего-то не желая оставить скользкую тему.  
\- Мужчина, - кивнул Клинт, изо всех сил стараясь не дергаться. – А что?  
\- Да ничего, порядок, - отозвался Барнс, проверяя ногтем остроту ножа. – Пора порыбачить.  
\- Помощь нужна? – тут же вскинулся Клинт, выбрасывая из головы все лишнее.  
\- Лучше поспи, - неожиданно мягко сказал Джеймс. – Ты только и делаешь, что крутишься последние ночи. Кошмары?

Бартон бы скорее отгрыз себе руку, чем признался, что по ночам караулит его, так что, вместо ответа, он лишь неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Ты и сам плохо спишь, - сказал он нейтрально.  
\- Снится… всякое.

Джеймс поморщился, потер висок и поднялся на ноги.

\- В любом случае, выступаем завтра утром, - ткнув пальцем в Клинта, сказал он. – Откладывать больше нельзя, совсем скоро зима.  
\- Ну, чем скорее выберемся, тем лучше, - согласился Бартон и прикусил губу, глядя, как Барнс, пригнувшись, выбирается из хижины. Черные штаны, натянувшись, отлично обрисовали его задницу, от чего стояк Клинта мгновенно напомнил о себе.

Бартон тихо застонал, прижимая к паху раскрытую ладонь и едва не застонал еще громче, когда сообразил, что рядом с Джеймсом ему придется провести еще много времени.

«Близок локоть, а не укусишь», - рассмеялась в его голове Нат.  
«Иди к черту», - беззлобно подумал Клинт и решительно начал представлять самые отвратительные вещи, которые только мог. Потому что не хватало еще дрочить на товарища. Да не просто (такое с Бартоном как раз случалось, ничего особенного), а на друга Капитана Америки, по совместительству, одного из самых разыскиваемых убийц последнего столетия, которому столько раз промывали и замораживали мозги, что и не сосчитать. Что он сделает, если догадается, что у Бартона стоит на него? Тут и к гадалке ходить не надо.

Мысли о гарантированном собственном расчленении быстро привели Клинта в норму и, пожалуй, еще никогда он так не был рад живости своего воображения.

\- Все это очень не вовремя, - пробормотал он, ерзая по подстилке. – Хотя я не уверен, что решился бы подкатить к нему, даже если бы все было в норме. Роджерс…

Клинт замолчал, качая головой. Что-то в том, каким тоном Барнс рассказывал о своем тощем, хилом друге, подсказывало, что он явно испытывал к нему чувства. И это было еще до сыворотки! Что же будет, когда Джеймс снова увидит Кэпа в его новом, супергеройском обличье?

«Нет, я точно до него не дотягиваю, - чуть грустно подумал Бартон. – Но, наверное, прямо сейчас это и неплохо».

От реки вдруг донесся громкий всплеск, а следом приглушенная ругань. Клинт насторожился было, но сразу понял, что Джеймс просто свалился в воду, пытаясь достать рыбу острогой.

«Ладно уж, не буду его этим поддразнивать», - подумал он, чувствуя, как поднимается настроение.

К тому времени, как промокший до нитки Барнс притащил три большие рыбины, Клинт успел развести огонь, так что в хижине стало тепло и почти уютно, несмотря на небольшое задымление. Лучше уж так, чем дрожать от холода. К тому же, Клинт предпочитал жареную рыбу.

\- Сушись, - пряча усмешку, сказал он и принялся потрошить одну из тушек.

Так они провозились до вечера – Клинт чистил и жарил рыбу, Джеймс мрачно сушился (повезло, что он намочил только штаны и ботинки), а потом набрал широких, будто тарелки, листьев и принялся заворачивать в них рыбу. Позже, когда просохла обувь, обулся, сходил за водой и помог Клинту отмыть руки. Рыбьи кишки получилось вычистить из-под ногтей не до конца, но Бартон решил не жаловаться. 

Когда, спустя пару часов, затушив костер, они оба улеглись на подстилку, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, Клинт вдруг подумал, что, пожалуй, совсем не хочет покидать хижину и возвращаться в большой мир. Идиотская мысль и вслух он ее, конечно, не озвучил, просто, поерзав, плотнее придвинулся к Джеймсу – исключительно для тепла – и закрыл глаза, впервые за несколько ночей решив не караулить. Почему-то именно сейчас он ощутил себя в полной безопасности и не собирался бороться с этим чувством.

Потом Клинт и сам не смог объяснить, что заставило его проснуться. Наверное, это было чутье, отточенное годами жизни в постоянном напряжении. А может и что-то более глубокое, древний инстинкт, дремлющий в каждом до поры, что-то спрятанное в генах, без чего выживание было бы невозможно. 

Клинт открыл глаза, чувствуя, как по спине ползет ледяной холод и заставил себя лежать смирно, прислушиваясь к тишине хижины. На первый взгляд все было как обычно, но уже через миг Бартон уловил какой-то шорох. Внутри кто-то находился и это, совершенно точно, был не человек. Клинт заставил себя дышать размеренно, полностью обратившись в слух. Ягуар? Крокодил? Что-то похуже? Бартон никак не мог решиться и привстать, опасаясь спровоцировать нападение. Шорох повторился ближе, заставив Клинта нахмуриться потому… Потому что он вдруг осознал, что звук, который его разбудил, шел сверху, с потолка хижины. А это значило…

Резкий толчок буквально впечатал Клинта в жалобно скрипнувшую стену, на миг оглушив. Кое-как развернувшись, он замер, ошеломленный открывшимся зрелищем. У противоположной стены Джеймс изо всех сил пытался вырваться из хватки огромной бурой змеи и явно проигрывал. Его металлическая рука оказалась прижата к телу, а живой, которой он удерживал голову змеи, не хватало силы задушить тварь. Вытащить нож он явно не успел.

«Потому что оттолкнул меня», - понял Клинт и бросился на помощь.

Тело змеи было гладким и холодным, и у Клинта никак не получалось крепко ухватиться, чтобы ослабить кольца и дать Джеймсу вдохнуть, скользили вспотевшие ладони.

\- Чертова тварь, - прорычал он, чувствуя, что еще пару минут и спасать будет некого. 

Какая глупость! Пережить кучу дерьма в своей жизни, чтобы оказаться задушенным змеей на задворках мира.

Неизвестно сколько еще Клинт продолжал бы безуспешно бороться со змеей, но в этот миг его осенила. Нож! У него ведь есть нож!

\- Идиот! – рыкнул Бартон, выхватывая оружие из ножен. 

Первый удар скользнул по чешуе лишь слегка поранив змею, зато второй был точен. Клинок вонзился прямо в плоскую голову, пробив мозг. Тварь конвульсивно дернулась, разъяренно зашипела и, уже неподвижными кольцами, сложилась у ног Барнса. Тот осел следом.

\- Эй, ты как? Жив?

Клинт схватил флягу, дрожащими пальцами открутил крышку и плеснул в лицо товарищу. Потом еще раз, потому что Джеймс не отреагировал.

\- Проклятье!

Спотыкаясь о тело змеи, Клинт кое-как оттащил Барнса в сторону, уложил и принялся ощупывать, пытаясь понять, насколько сильны повреждения. Джеймс дышал и это уже было чудесно, вот только змеиная хватка могла повредить ребра и тогда вопрос выживания в джунглях совсем скоро встанет перед ними двумя, покалеченными, очень остро. Ну почему, почему он не приходит в сознание? 

Подумав секунду, Бартон со всхлипом вздохнул, чуть отодвинулся и от души залепил Джеймсу пощечину. Эффект оказался мгновенным. Железная рука взметнулась вверх точно сама по себе, но, к счастью для Бартона, ударила лишь воздух. Впрочем, Клинт все равно, просто на всякий случай, отодвинулся еще немного дальше. Джеймс со стоном сел, прижимая локтем ребра, потер лицо и с удивлением взглянул на Клинта, потом перевел взгляд ниже:

\- Как твоя нога?

Бартон удивленно моргнул, поняв, что в суматохе совсем забыл о своих повреждениях. Он прислушался к себе, но боли не было. Обошлось.

\- Нормально, - махнул он рукой. – Дай ребра посмотрю.  
\- Все с ними в порядке, - мотнул головой Барнс.  
\- Но…  
\- Поверь, я знаю.

Джеймс сказал это так, что Клинт решил больше не спорить.

\- Прости.  
\- Что?

На миг Бартон подумал, что ослышался, но Джеймс действительно смотрел на него как-то странно, словно бы умоляюще.

\- О чем это ты? – нахмурился Клинт. – Если о змее, то тут никто не виноват. Странно, что этого не случилось раньше, ведь этих тварей тут явно полно. Наверное, эта оказалась самой смелой.

Он пытался подбодрить Барнса, но попытка явно провалилась.

\- Я толкнул тебя, - сказал Джеймс что-то совсем уж непонятное.

Клинт задумался, вспоминая.

\- Ты о том, как оттолкнул меня, чтобы меня не схватила змея? – спросил он. – Да я, наоборот, тебе благодарен. Даже если бы ты пробил мной стену, я не стал бы считать иначе.

Джеймс смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом наклонил голову, точно признавая правоту Клинта. Почему-то у того отлегло от сердца.

«Но после надо будет обязательно выяснить, что это такое было», - подумал он и, аккуратно придвинувшись к Джеймсу, похлопал того по живой руке.

\- Слушай, а это правда, что змей можно есть?

Барнс перевел взгляд на мертвую тварь, подумал, и кивнул.

\- Это анаконда. Она вполне съедобна.  
\- Значит, к нам сам собой приполз неплохой запас мяса, - ухмыльнулся Клинт. – Давай-ка разделаем ее, что ли. Не знаю как ты, а я все равно уже спать не смогу.  
\- Да, я тоже, - медленно и как-то заторможено согласился Джеймс.

Клинт внимательно взглянул на него, потом на змею, потер лоб и вздохнул.

\- А вообще-то знаешь, тебе совсем необязательно в этом участвовать. Всего одна змея. Я сам справлюсь.  
\- Я помогу, - сверкнул глазами из-под спутанных волос Джеймс.  
\- Нет, - отрубил Клинт. – Ты ляжешь спать. Ясно?

Он ожидал сопротивления, возможно, даже удара, и сам не знал, что станет делать, если Барнс окажется хотя бы просто настойчив, но тот его удивил. Медленно кивнув, он лег на подстилку, свернулся плотным клубком и почти сразу ровно засопел. Подумав, Клинт стащил с себя куртку и укрыл ею Джеймса, а потом закатал рукава и занялся змеей.

Провозился он почти до самого рассвета – змеиная шкура оказалась толстой и Клинт буквально взмок, пока ее содрал, но потом дело пошло живее. Под самый конец, когда анаконда представляла собой уже просто куски мяса, Клинт даже подумал, что, наверное, сможет обо всем забыть. Вот сожрет змею и забудет. Ну, если, конечно, по пути они с Джеймсом не станут добычей какой-нибудь другой твари.

\- Или ягуара, - прошептал Клинт, поливая руки остатками воды из фляги. – С ним так просто не совладаешь.

Память тут же услужливо вернула воспоминание о том, как «легко» было драться со змеей и Бартона передернуло. И что стоило наркоторговцу жить, скажем, в Осло, где уж точно нет никаких змей. По крайней мере, таких огромных и противных.

\- С другой стороны, падение со скалы во фьорд я бы не пережил точно, - пробормотал он.

Завернув мясо в листья, Клинт подхватил палку, которую отыскал для него Джеймс, чтобы облегчить ходьбу, и проковылял к выходу из хижины. Он производил много шума и был уверен, что Барнс вот-вот проснется, но тот даже не пошевелился. Наверное, очень устал: джунгли, забота о нет, Клинте, теперь эта гребаная змеюка. Если бы Бартон мог, он бы уговорил товарища задержаться еще хотя бы на день, но он был уверен, что Джеймс не согласится.

Только выйдя наружу, Клинт вдруг сообразил, что в последний раз оказывался под открытым небом довольно давно. Странно, что он этого не отмечал раньше, не рвался встать, выйти, порыбачить вместо Барнса. Было ли дело лишь в травмах или…

\- Прекрати рефлексировать, - приказал себе Клинт и в этот же миг деревья на востоке окрасились оранжевым.

Вставало солнце. Еще немного и надо будет будить Джеймса, и отправляться в путь. В конце концов, Барнс прав, они и так задержались больше допустимого, нужно торопиться, это в их же собственных интересах. Мало будет просто выбраться из этого чертова леса, потом придется хорошенько потрудиться, чтобы вернуться домой, в Штаты.

«И что потом? – неожиданно подумал Клинт. – Ради чего я так рвусь туда, где меня никто не ждет? Сейчас Гидра, а может уже и Щит, знают, что я погиб. Наташа это переживет, особенно если не отсвечивать и не давать ей повода думать, что я жив, а больше у меня и нет никого. Квартира? Ерунда. Луки жалко, но тоже можно купить новые, а денег в боливийской заначке должно хватить как минимум лет на пять. Можно махнуть на Гоа или в Корею, потом перебраться в Лаос, там жизнь еще дешевле. Да что там, можно просто уехать в Венгрию. Я приживусь где угодно и даже старые контакты не понадобятся. Так зачем мне в Штаты?»

Кусая губы, Клинт смотрел на встающее солнце и думал:

«Джеймса можно взять с собой. Так ли уж необходимо сводить его с Роджерсом? В конце концов, пусть он и есть Джеймс Барнс, но еще он - Зимний Солдат, самый разыскиваемый убийца. Что с ним сделают, если он сдастся? Да и захочет ли он сдаваться, если ему станут угрожать? И если нет, то что это, снова воевать? Джеймс, конечно, мой друг, он мне жизнь спас, но… Стоит ли это все новой борьбы и риска?»

Чувствуя себя отвратительно старым и усталым, Клинт покачал головой и вздохнул. Не в первый раз в жизни он ощущал себя так, словно стоит на распутье и, черт подери, он никогда не бежал от опасности, не подводил друзей, бился до конца, но здесь и сейчас ему вдруг показалось, что пора бы все закончить.

\- Почему не разбудил? – раздался за спиной хриплый, сонный голос.  
\- Да вот, задумался, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Клинт. – Все думаю, стоит ли возвращаться в Штаты, ведь…  
\- Нас считают мертвыми, - за него закончил Джеймс.  
\- Да. Что скажешь?

Джеймс долго молчал и Бартон не собирался его торопить. Возможно… нет, совершенно точно, этот человек сейчас принимал первое важное решение за много лет и Клинт знал, что не имеет права никак на это влиять.

\- Я хочу вернуть свою память, - наконец, сказал Джеймс и Клинт тихонько вздохнул.  
\- Что ж, так тому и быть, - спокойно сказал он. – Я провожу тебя до Мексики и помогу перейти границу.  
\- Но дальше не пойдешь.  
\- Нет. Настало время пожить для себя.

Решение было принято. Солнце встало. Клинт выпрямился, вздохнул и повернулся к Джеймсу.

\- Что ж, давай возьмем рыбу, змею и вперед.

Тот как-то странно взглянул на Клинта, но ничего не сказал, только кивнул, и Бартона это более чем устраивало. Ни долгих уговоров, ни предложения подумать, ни давления на совесть или угроз – ничего из того, что Клинт так ненавидел, не последовало, и это придало ему сил и уверенности. Джунгли, полные всякой враждебной дряни, вот что сейчас было важно. Как знать, может им вообще не суждено добраться до Мексики. Особенно, учитывая то, где они сейчас находятся.

\- А жаль, что у нас нет лодки, - вздохнул Клинт. – Вышло бы быстрее.  
\- Да, - коротко отозвался Джеймс. – Идем?

Клинт кивнул, получше перехватил свой импровизированный костыль и довольно споро зашагал вперед, за Джеймсом. Еще ночью он понял, что в состоянии вполне бодро передвигаться и если тропа, которую взялся прокладывать Барнс, окажется более-менее ровной, у него получится идти достаточно быстро, чтобы не слишком задерживать их обоих.

О том, что несколько переоценил свои силы, Клинт догадался примерно часа через полтора. Натруженная нога горела огнем, ковылять – о нормальной ходьбе речь не шла совсем – удавалось с трудом. И все же он старался. В любом случае, других вариантов у него не было, только идти туда, куда вел его Джеймс.

В этот миг Клинт неожиданно сообразил то, что должен был понять сразу же, когда они вышли из лагеря. Они шли вовсе не вниз по течению реки, а вверх! Они что…

\- Мы возвращаемся в поместье? – громко спросил Бартон спину Джеймса.  
\- Да, - спокойно отозвался тот даже не притормозив.  
\- Но… - Клинт, морщась от боли, проворнее зашуршал костылем, пытаясь догнать товарища. – Но мы же все решили. Решили, что пойдем вниз по течению, до ближайшего поселения, а там…  
\- Это все было до нападения змеи, - перебил его Джеймс. – Я понял, что слишком слаб и не смогу пройти по джунглям неизвестно сколько, но точно очень много миль. Я не смогу драться, если понадобится. Не смогу защитить тебя.  
\- И что, поэтому мы идем сдаваться?  
\- Не сдаваться, нет. Я решил, что мы доберемся до поместья, угоним машину и уедем.  
\- В закат, - вздохнул Клинт, качая головой.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего. А меня ты вообще собирался спросить?

Джеймс промолчал. Клинт продолжал ковылять следом и думал. В чем-то Барнс, конечно, был прав – он сам с помятыми ребрами, Бартон с едва начавшими подживать ранами и ногой – идти неизвестно сколько миль в окружении враждебной среды, это почти самоубийство, тогда как относительно поместья они, хотя бы слегка, представляют себе, где оно находится. Но сейчас так явно усилили охрану и как быть с этим? Прорываться с боем, имея в арсенале только ножи? Полный бред.

«Не бред, если делать это ночью и тихо. То есть, если пойдет Джеймс», - неожиданно подумал Клинт и фыркнул.

\- Что? – немедленно спросил Джеймс.  
\- Начинаю смиряться с твоим планом, - ответил Клинт.  
\- С моим? – запнувшись о корягу, переспросил Барнс.  
\- С чьим же еще? – подтвердил Бартон, внимательно глядя под ноги. – Ты быстро адаптируешься. Так, глядишь, скоро и в Макдаке сумеешь заказ сделать.  
\- Где?  
\- Это место, где продают много вредной, но вкусной еды, - усмехнулся Клинт. – Уж точно вкуснее змеи. Хотя я бы еще поспорил, что полезнее.  
\- Не помню такого, - помолчав, отозвался Джеймс и по его голосу было ясно, что он расстроен.  
\- Ну, кажется, сеть основали после войны, в пятидесятых, что ли, так что и не удивительно. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из кураторов взял на себя труд тебя туда отвести.  
\- А ты? – вдруг спросил Джеймс.  
\- Что я? – удивился Клинт.  
\- Ты меня туда отведешь?  
\- О, ну… - Клинт пожал плечами и, спохватившись, что Джеймс его не видит, сказал: - Конечно, если захочешь.  
\- Да, - коротко буркнул тот.

Клинт немного помолчал, смущенный тем, какой странный оборот принял их разговор, а потом прибавил шагу, не обращая внимания на протестующую ногу, и коснулся ладонью спины товарища.

\- Извини, если я тебя чем-то задел.  
\- Норма, - немедленно ответил Джеймс.

Дальше они шли в молчании.

Постепенно Клинт приноровился к ритму их ходьбы, а точнее, хромоты, потому что как бы Барнс не отнекивался, а было понятно, что ребра не дают ему идти ровно.

«Два калеки в джунглях», - в который раз подумал Бартон и подавил тяжелый вздох.

И все же, все же, это было почти хорошо. Конечно, на них могли напасть в любой момент, кто угодно, от ягуара, до отряда под предводительством Рамлоу, но Бартону и впрямь было хорошо. Не так, как если бы он находился на своем месте, это было бы попросту странно, учитывая их местонахождение, но где-то близко к этому. Наверное, это было из-за принятого недавно решения о том, что он не вернется в Штаты. Даже немного странно, ведь, по-хорошему, ему бы сейчас стоило злиться из-за перемены планов, а не чувствовать своего рода облегчение.

\- Слушай, - неожиданно для себя самого сказал Клинт. – А чего ты так рвешься обратно? Да-да, я помню про твою память, но…

Он остановился и плюхнулся прямо на землю, давая отдых ногам. Джеймс, помедлив, последовал его примеру.

\- Так вот, - продолжил Клинт, не дав ему вставить ни слова. – Чего тебе делать в Штатах прямо сейчас? По мне, так надо дать всем хорошенько о тебе забыть. То есть, да, я понимаю, что, в твоем случае, это практически невозможно, но все-таки. Шумиха поутихнет, пройдет первая волна поисков, потому, возможно, их вообще перенесут куда-нибудь в Европу. Тогда и вернешься. А пока передохнешь, придешь в себя, подлечишься, ну и...

Клинт покрутил пальцами в воздухе, проглотив окончание фразы. Ему очень хотелось сказать: «А там, может и возвращаться не захочешь», но он знал, что это бессмысленно.

\- Стив, - начал было Джеймс, но Клинт тут же его перебил:  
\- Стив о тебе пока ничего не знает. Уверен, что это нужно менять прямо сейчас?  
\- Но что мне делать? – растерянно спросил Джеймс. – У меня даже нет денег. И документов.  
\- Вот уж это точно не проблема, - усмехнулся Клинт. – На двоих моих запасов точно хватит. Я очень мало тратил в последние годы, так что кое-что скопилось. Приедем в Боливию и сам увидишь. Документы тоже ерунда. Ну, конечно, не такая, как деньги, но связи найдутся.  
\- И что потом?  
\- После Боливии? Ну, скажем, все равно Мексика.  
\- А потом?  
\- Хм, - Клинт на миг задумался, но тут же широко улыбнулся. – Пуэрто-Рико.

Откуда он взял это Пуэрто-Рико, Бартон и сам не знал, но на Джеймса смотрел спокойно и уверенно.

\- Спрятаться на виду? – медленно спросил тот и его лицо исказилось в ухмылке. – Это хорошая идея. Хотя я бы уехал куда-нибудь в Европу. Будапешт неплох в это время года.  
\- Но от Штатов далеко, - возразил, улыбнувшись, Клинт. – А тут ты почти дома. Почти. К тому же, думаю, искать нас – тебя – станут где-то подальше.  
\- А затеряться мы там сможем? – сомневаясь, спросил Джеймс.   
\- Туристов там сейчас немного, - согласился Клинт. – Но и мы ведь не завтра там окажемся. Хорошо если к Рождеству получится добраться, как раз в самый наплыв и попадем. Ну что?

Джеймс встал и помог Клинту подняться.

\- Вперед, - согласился он и Бартон подавил улыбку, без долгих объяснений понимая, что ответ Барнса относится к его предложению.

Интересно, что повлияло на Джеймса, что он так быстро изменил свое, казавшееся непоколебимым, желание вернуться домой как можно скорее? Клинт решил не спрашивать об этом прямо сейчас. Время покажет. И даже если нет – все равно. Значение сейчас имело только то, что ему, совершенно точно, стало легче на душе. Довольно странно, если подумать. Еще недавно он если и не мечтал об одиночестве, то точно хотел забиться в какой-нибудь укромный уголок и не отсвечивать как можно дольше. Теперь же он готов был забиться в уголок вместе с Джеймсом, хотя и отлично понимал, что не отсвечивать им никак не удастся. По крайней мере, так долго, как ему бы хотелось.

«Всегда», - хмыкнул он про себя.

Впрочем, пока стоило задумываться только о том, как бы выбраться живыми из джунглей, а не забегать так далеко вперед. Пуэрто-Рико. Но вообще, мысль неплоха.

\- Послушай, как думаешь, сколько мы будем добираться до поместья? – спросил Клинт, спустя пару часов медленного пути.  
\- Дня четыре, как минимум, - ответил Джеймс, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Значит, все шесть, если не семь, - пробормотал Клинт и прикинул, хватит ли у них еды и воды.

Должно, если урезать порции, да и река рядом. Куда сильнее его беспокоили ночи. И холодом, и непредсказуемостью джунглей. Ясно, что им придется дежурить, а это значит, что с каждым днем и полубессонной ночью усталость будет только накапливаться. Да еще и костер вряд ли удастся развести, чтобы не привлечь ненужного внимания – неважно, человека или животного. Не то чтобы это было очень страшно, все же ночи еще были не такими холодными, чтобы окоченеть, но не иметь возможности обсушиться у огня и неделю, если не дольше, идти в отсыревшей обуви…

Словно отвечая на мысли Клинта, с неба полило. Джеймс выругался, ускорил было шаг, но тут же замедлился. Это попросту не имело смысла.

\- Думай о Пуэрто-Рико, - посоветовал ему Клинт.

Ему самому с каждым шагом становилось все тяжелее идти. Палка вязла в жидкой грязи, в которую превратилась тропинка. Да и тропой-то это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой – просто просветы в кустарнике, перемешанном с высокими деревьями. Наверное, им еще повезло. У реки растительность была не настолько густой и непроходимой как в глубине сельвы. Там Клинту никогда бы не удалось пройти столько, сколько он уже прошагал здесь. Правда, утешало это не очень и чем дальше, тем тяжелее ему приходилось.  
Несколько раз Клинт останавливался и сбивал комья грязи с палки, но помогало это ненадолго. Джеймс же, идущий впереди, даже не оборачивался и постепенно Бартону стало казаться, что еще пара остановок и, подняв голову, он не увидит товарища, тот просто растворится за серой пеленой дождя. Почему-то это не расстраивало, лишь, чем дальше, тем сильнее вызывало внутри стойкое ощущение одиночества.

\- Эй, чего встал?

Замерший с палкой в руках Клинт вскинул глаза и увидел прямо перед собой недовольно хмурящего брови Джеймса.

\- Нога? Потерпи немного. Нам надо пройти еще хотя бы полмили, а потом сделаем привал. Сможешь?  
\- Полмили, так полмили, - кивнул Клинт, сглатывая странный комок, неожиданно появившейся в горле.  
\- И поедим, - подбодрил его Джеймс.  
\- Жаль, выпить нечего, - в тон ему отозвался Клинт.  
\- Зато у меня есть вот что.

Джеймс взмахнул перед его лицом блистером.

Клинт прищурился и опознал в нем обезболивающее, которое входило в экипировку Солдата.

\- Я думал, волшебные таблеточки закончились, - удивился он.  
\- Осталось пару штук. Знал, что в джунглях тебе придется туго.  
\- Не одному мне, кто-то тут бок, между прочим, бережет, - фыркнул Клинт. – Тебе обязательно надо принять одну.  
\- Со мной порядок, - отмахнулся Джеймс. – А вот ты нас задерживаешь.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Клинт, не чувствуя за собой особой вины. – Уверен, что с этим я побегу?  
\- Ну, побежать, конечно, не побежишь, но шагу прибавишь.  
\- Тогда, может, сделаем привал сейчас? – предложил Бартон. – Поедим, передохнем, я приму таблетки и пойдем дальше. Смысл принимать обезболивающее, если всего через полмили привал? Только зря тратить. 

Джеймс на миг задумался, а потом пожал плечами и кивнул.

\- Вон, вроде как под тем деревом посуше.

Он помог Клинту добраться до раскидистого дерева и сесть. Было, конечно, мокро, но не так, как на тропе. Тут и заночевать можно было бы. Правда, Бартон не стал этого предлагать.

Они поровну разделили большой кусок жареной змеи и дружно принялись жевать. Было даже почти вкусно, напоминало курицу, о чем Клинт немедленно сообщил Барнсу. Тот хмыкнул и согласно кивнул. В молчании, плотнее прижимаясь друг к другу ради тепла, они съели каждый свою долю. Джеймс протянул Бартону таблетку и тот покорно ее проглотил, запив водой из фляги. Ногу перестало дергать буквально через секунд тридцать.

\- Мощная, все-таки, штука, - блаженно выдохнул Клинт. – А на тебя долго действует?  
\- Двадцать минут, - ответил Джеймс. – Метаболизм быстрый.  
\- Супергеройский, - хмыкнул Бартон.  
\- Да какой из меня супергерой, - усмехнулся Джеймс, встал и протянул Клинту руку.  
\- Для меня, самый лучший, - твердо сказал Клинт, принимая помощь.

Нога почти не болела, но он все равно оперся о палку, понимая, что это всего лишь действие таблетки и так долго, как ему бы хотелось, оно не продлится. Но пока не болит, надо постараться пройти как можно больше.


End file.
